


Singing Flowers

by Hestia24



Category: Dancetale AU - Fandom, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: African American reader - Freeform, Age Regression, Angst with a Happy Ending, DDLG, Dancetale, Dissociative Identity Disorder, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Gaster isnt ...exactly a badster, Graphic Smut when it gets there, Graphic Violence, Humiliation, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Reader Is Not Chara (Undertale), Reader Is Not Frisk (Undertale), Suspicious Sans, Swearing, Threesome - F/M/M, did, just....curious
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2019-10-10 07:33:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 36,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17421713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hestia24/pseuds/Hestia24
Summary: The last half human half monster person was going to die.or so you thought!Looks like the universe gave you another cruel chance at life, many more than one by the looks of it! You'll be determined to dance your way to the end! If only a certain skeleton wasn't so cute, and his brother so mean, you wouldn't have to secretly sing so many sad songs in the rain!





	1. Chapter 1

You slowly come to. You register that you’re lying on your back in some super soft grass. Although you tighten your eyes shut and roll your head to the side. Even behind your eyelids, its bright. You take a few deep breathes. Then, find there’s not nearly as much pain as you thought would accompany falling down a bottomless trench.

“fuck…”

You softly whisper. Maybe, if you kept your eyes closed and slip back into unconsciousness, you would die....or....maybe when you woke up you would have a bit more drive to live. You didn’t really mind one way or the other. Now that you thought about it you just... wanted to feel…something….anything really….You felt the pull of sleep take you under again.

Your mind starts to move but your consciousness feels a bit warped, so you figure you’re dreaming. You’re wearing an almost transparent white dress. Although bright against you’re dark complexion. You decide not to question the socks since it’s seems to be cold here. Although not physically, but chilled and numb inside your chest and head. Like when you were depressed and wanted to isolate yourself. Although, this new sensation was a bit more pleasant.

Your hands impulsively flinch up to cover your ears....but you remember you’re dreaming. You also notice you seem to be floating in a void of some kind. No one was around you needed to calm down. With a bit of mental effort, you could move and swim around. As you moved through, you felt a thick pressure on you. Like a weighted blanket, it felt nice.

You wonder if this was the afterlife. The thought intrigued you. You turned on your back and held your arms out. This is probably the most relaxed you’ve ever been. Something started to stir in you. Many small multi colored hearts flickered out in front of you. You smile softly and cradle them in your arms, warmth radiant from them.

“So you guys are still with me huh…? Maybe I’m not dead then…”

“NO, YOU�RE NOT DEAR�YOU�RE SOMETHING IN BETWEEN�.”

You jolt upright drawing your legs in, hiding the hearts behind them in a sort of fetal position. You turn to see a person of some sort. They almost blended in with the space around them, but you could tell he was tall. So tall, long would be a better word to explain his height. He spoke in a language you couldn’t hope to understand. That fact the you learned several languages to avoid this situation, had you a bit frustrated.

 He wore a long suit coat with a sweater underneath, quite a fashion statement. He stepped to you in as if there was a floor, with his arms behind his back. It kinda reminded you of a soldier…or no maybe a doctor. He looked like a man with a plan. His face was a sort of deformed skull. A large crack from the top of his head making his eyelid pushed down. The right side of his cheek bone also had a large crack. A soft purple glow emitted from under his coat. You tilted your head your head at him, taking in his appearance. It came you before you could stop it.

 

“Pretty…”

He looked taken aback by the compliment. His good eye widened. A purple hue lightly dusted his nose ridge, but you can’t help the feeling of your heart dropping. Your hands start to shake the hearts in front of you disappear. One of your hands hide behind your back. The other fiddling with the black fur behind your sheep ear.

“I-I’m sorry sorry…so-sorry…”

Your muscles bunch up as he approaches you. He takes your hand and holds it in both of his. You find your curiosity is answered. He has skeleton hands with holes in the palm…strange you were pretty sure those weren’t supposed to be there. You released a breath you hadn’t known you were holding. Gaster was a little touchy about people asking him questions but at least it got you to calm down.

“YOULL HURT YOURSELF IF YOU KEEP PULLING HAIRS LIKE THAT DEAR�”

Whatever he said, he said with a hint of sadness. With one hand he held your chin and tilted your head to get a better look at you and your monster ears. You flushed as your hands fidgeted. You kept your ears and tail covered **always,** but this monster didn’t seem to mind you. You were anxious as he poked and prodded them, but it felt nice to have them out in the open for a change. Then suddenly turned you found yourself being held up by your waist. With his arm around you, he felt down your back.

“AMAZING! YOU EVEN HAVE THE TAIL!”

You squeaked as his hand found your tail. The interaction between you two seemed close to intimacy. Your tail was quite sensitive, a bit of a tickling sweet sensation. You quickly tried to focus on anything but.

“I uhm… actually…don’t, don’t know what your saying uhmn… Tabun anata wa nihonjindesu kaa!”

You tried to switch to Japanese. Gaster finally seemed to notice the language barrier(as if he wasn’t just feeling you up) and finally let you go. You caught your breath as he smiled mischievously at you with his hands behind his back. You finally met his eye and pouted. He thought for a moment before seemingly coming to a conclusion. Disembodied hands started to sign in front of you as he simultaneously spoke in his native tongue.

‘I APOLOGIZE MY DEAR. I HAVE NEVER SEEN ANYTHING LIKE YOU BEFORE. DO YOU KNOW ASL…?”

His form rounded you. You turned towards him, signing back speaking as well.

“I do! Uhm it’s okay…I can’t fault you for being curious I’m always curious it’s just I usually don’t…”

Your hands dropped a bit as you trailed off. He looked curiously at you as you started to sign again.

“Are you in any pain?”

This man again looked surprised at your actions, half suspicious half intrigued. He  signed back.

“WHY WOULD YOU WANT TO KNOW?”

He raised a brow bone at you as you tilted your head at him, sizing one another up.

“Well I was wondering if those are scars or wounds! If you’re in any pain I can help you it’s the only….I’m really good at healing!”

You offered smiling.

“OH REALLY?”

He inquired but made no affirmative that you could touch him. You stayed put, there was a beat of silence before you popped the obvious question.

“So uhm…who…are you?”

He laughed deep and full, like he hadn’t in a real long time. You flushed thinking you probably should have asked first thing. Although you were proud of the fact you could give him a giggle.

“I SHOULDN’T BE TELLING YOU THIS, BUT MY NAME IS W. D GASTER IM…JUST AN SOME MAN THAT MADE A STRING OF BAD MISTAKES THAT MADE ME END UP HERE. NOW I MUST ASK WHO YOU ARE.”

You tilted you head at him and thought then said.

“I was born a mistake that fell down a hole...My name Y/n LoveCraft….”

“LOVECRAFT…LOVECRAFT….LOVECRAFT”

Gaster invented a sign for your name. The letter ‘L’ and craft combined. You smiled, feeling bubbly and light. You let out a breath and started to giggle, subconsciously signing ‘thank you thank you thank you’ tears started to fall. Gaster pulled you into a hug. After a moment, you looked up at Gaster who also seemed to have tears at the corner of his eyes. You wiggled your arms out and signed. You combined the letter ‘G’ and the sign doctor. He smiled down at you and looked away. Pulling away from you Gaster signed.

“WOULD YOU LIKE TO DANCE?”

A dancer.

That’s who he reminded you of. His long limbs were perfect for it. He bowed to you with his hand out. You floated closer to him to take it. You loved to dance. It made you forget and feel lighter than air. A ballroom tune started to float between the two of you. You let Gaster lead a sort of waltz. It was a little hard with your feet in midair, but you managed. Actually, you did more than manage. To make up for your significantly shorter legs, you matched his pace. As you two went along to the tune, you wanted to stay dead forever.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A talking flower thinks you're the weird one...

You felt the grassy ground against you when you woke up again. Sitting up, you felt a newfound sort of life, if not sort of breathless.

You held a hand over your eye. Your brain grasping at the drea,…remembering- colors, lots of them, hearts and darkness a…person? Music….

You sighed, wishing you remembered the person…form? You didn’t really know. It felt like a memory rather than a dream, but you woke up in the same place. You looked around. You were atop a mound of golden flowers. When you woke up you the first time, you thought it simply grass. You looked up towards where you fell. A cool moonlight shone through the crater. A mess of roots and dirt blocking a bit of the view.

 You took a survey of your body’s condition. Then clasped your hands together and brought them to your chest. You kept it simple, taking your time. Light fluffy clouds formed around you. Healing hairline fractures, sprains, gashes, cuts, bruises. It was satisfying, watching the smart purple bruises fade from your normally dark brown skin. The red glistening blood dried and you brushed the flakes off. You thanked your body for being thicker than the average person. That had to be one of the reasons you didn’t die from that height right…?

Sighing, you crawled over to your backpack and took survey of your items. Most of everything was okay but you winced when you remembered your phone in your skirt pocket. You huffed pulling out pieces. You wondered if Hestia’s blue strands could fix it. If you were gonna be chillin in a cave, you had to have your music. Cyan strands spilled from your chest wrapping around your fingers then around your device. You splayed your fingers and started to conduct, the strings putting all the pieces together and restoring your phone.

After repairing it good as new, it lifted a heavy feeling off your chest. Everything seemed to be in order. You stood, grabbing your backpack and looking around the cave. The light that filtered down the hole wasn’t quite enough to see everything, but at least it wasn’t too dark. You started tying your long dark purple Afro back in the two braids that came loose during the fall. Making sure to keep everything stuffed in your cap.

You started down the small hill of flowers. Feeling a bit giggly as gravity tugged you down. As you walking down the surprisedly level cavern hall, you tucked everything in your skirt. At the end of the hall you found a sort of doorway. You cautiously walked through, finding a patch of grass in the large room. There was a heavy feeling in the darkness of the room, as if someone was here.

You turned your head all around the room, not daring to call out. When it came to fight or flight responses, you’d rather be as small and silent as possible. Not wanting to be noticed, you subconsciously stepped up on the balls of your feet. Your breath shallow and inaudible, drawing your arms to your plush chest. You slowly approached th-

“Howdy there new friend!”

The scare was quite effective on you, screaming your ass hit the deck hard. Your shaky legs couldn’t even push you away from what had gave you such a fright. You saw a bright golden flower. Their… face? Was adorable, but something behind it twisted. The position you fell in had your legs spread in front of him with her skirt flipped up. You felt your face heat up quick, you swiftly closed your legs pulling the skirt down. You keep your hands in your lap, looking as the ground.

“s-s-sorry…”

You whimpered out, hoping they didn’t see too much. You always wondered how far your shyness would extend, apparently a talking flower counted. Your heart pounded with fear of the unknown from the flower, but you couldn’t helping mesmerized by the way their face moved. You looked at the being sheepishly under your eyelashes as they stared to speak.

“anyway! Im flowey flowey the flower!”

You blinked at the lack of effort in the name, you asked.

“are you…a girl or a boy…?”

They hid their annoyance under a sweet smile. Then gestured to themselves with stray leaves on its stem, working them like arms.

“Well as you can see! I am simply a flower a plant photosynthesis ring a bell?”

A vine came down and pet your head patronizingly. You slowly nodded, fear still weighing heavy on you and said.

“alright then…ill call you…they…”

You said more to yourself, but flowey made an unreadable face. Although it was as if he didn’t register what you said, or was having a hard time keeping up. You simply smiled and took the opportunity to return the same pet to his petals. A bit less patronizing although… only a bit.

He shook you off and continued

“Well as a new friend I should let you know what to do! Ready? Here we go!”

Despite flowey not waiting for a response, you nodded slowly but gasped. It felt like your heart dropped. Quite the contrary in fact, a little heart shaped orb sprung from you.

It was gorgeous.

That wasn’t even the half of how to describe this heart. The beauty was bright cyan and purple the colors floated through the heart. Maybe liquid was more accurate to describe it. It seemed to be shimmering with golden flakes swirling through it. It was almost like a snow globe, but with life. The colors reminded you of chameleon paint. As you gazed at the heart, a rush of recollection pasted through you.

Music, dark, you, hearts, so many of them 7 each corresponding to each person, a skeleton, a feeling.

 So much passed thorough you at once, you felt like you were going to cry. You sat shook.

“hey! Are you alright?”

You came back to earth and looked up at flowey. Then glanced at the heart. You had gotten so worked up, the colors and sparkles were glowing brightly spinning rapidly. It was almost hypnotic how when you took some breaths to calm down, the heart also seemed to settle down. The flower seemed entranced also. He tore his eyes away from it to mutter something under his breath, but you couldn’t quite register it.

You looked at him in question, and tilted your head. He hurriedly cleared his throat and scooted away from you.

“T-this is your soul! Although it’s…weird…it’s the culmination of your being!”

You supposed the nerves ebbing at you weren’t just when flowey looked up your skirt. You felt a bit vulnerable and fidgeted in your seat. Flowey on the contrary looked more and more ecstatic by the second upon laying eyes on your soul. It was a bit unsettling to say the least.

“You know that exposed feeling? Your soul is weak right now but you can get stronger once you gain lots of LV!”

You raised a brow. Did they literally say LV or…another language maybe?

“What’s…LV…”

You tried pronouncing it like they did.

“Why Love of course! you want some love don’t ya?”

“I…I guess…”

You…didn’t really have a solid reason not to trust them. It was strange, but nothing to earn your distrust exactly. Plus would would you say in the awkward situation if you did doge them? “Oops I thought you were gonna off me”? Although when the pellets appeared heading for your heart… Er soul, you started to have second thoughts. Before you could act on them, a burning pain coursed through your chest. You were aware that you were quite literally on your last leg.

You were going to die.

The pain was so…visceral. The veins leading through out your pain felt like fire coursed through it rather than blood. You gasped as the pellets surrounded your weak soul, and started to close in. You collapsed down in a fetal position, like you always did to protect vital organs. Only this time the attacks were not aimed at your body. There was nothing you could do but accept your painful death. You held your breath but the rest of the pain only lasted a second, before your soul shattered like broken glass. The solution inside splashed on the ground, painting you and Flowey. As you faded, you could vaguely hear.

“No…no!! NO!! WHY!? WHY DID IT B..RE…a…..”

You reached a deep slumber. You could hear…music…and a voice.

“HOW CURIOUS….IT SHATTERED….HOW… INTERESTING…”

A broken skull filled your vision.

“HOW ELSE CAN YOU BE BROKEN?”

You gasped sharply flinching in your sleep, opening your eyes panting with your hands clammy. This was a nightmare. You never sweat not when you had an ear infection or when you stepped on that nail or that abhorrent stomach flu. This was simply bad all the way around! First the seemingly nice skeleton, now he was curious about your death! Then the murderous Flow-…

Wait…you died. You had like truly died! O…oh fuck…Now even suicide wasn’t an option. Maybe it was a one time thing…? You eyed the knife in your bag…stars you hoped so. Y-you couldn’t...You could not handle being….no…You wouldn’t say it and even if you were. You….It would not stop you from trying…maybe…Maybe it was one of those weird prophetic dreams you had from time to time. You took a breath and sat up. Shaking, hoping…stars, praying everything wasn’t EXACTLY like your dream. You had no such luck. Your backpack was in the same spot. Your hair down. Your phone broken. You even had injuries in the same exact places…There wasn’t anyway to deny it. Your head space was in the same exact place as last time. Filled with hope and life, but now…

 You tried to repeat the process of repairing yourself and your belongings, a new sense of eeriness clung to you. You now knew for a fact those eyes you felt in you were real. Your back and legs bunched up with fear. Your hands wouldn’t stop shaking. You bit your lip as you went though your backpack, looking for that flash of yellow…aah! You swiped up the bottle and sprayed quite a few spritzes in your mouth. The effects of your rescue Remedy were immediate. You found your racing thoughts calming and your muscles relaxing.

You close your eyes. Your healing ability much more efficient and picking up speed. You watch the wounds fade and the pain ebb away. You grounded yourself after a moment, of simply sitting and staring at the sky through the hole. As you stood you remembered your past actions. Maybe something different would work?

Suddenly you stopped in your tracks and wondered if Flowey would remember you. Was it truly a dream? You felt a bit crazy if you were being honest. Maybe some confirmation would help, even if it was from an evil flower. My word, that’s a thought you never thought you’d be thinking. You took a breath and walked in the room. A sense of dread fell over you, everything the same except the flower. You tensed up waiting for him to appear, strangely the anticipation was even more frightening. Knowing he’d pop up a-

“Aahh!”

You fell back again, falling(hah) for the same thing. He gave you a face muttering

“Really?”

That was all the confirmation you needed, even as he went on his same little spiel you both knew. You kept silent. Only offering him curt answers, nodding or shaking your head. The dregs of disbelief still tugging at you, gasping when your h- soul was brought back. Still as beautiful as- the memory of your shattered soul and the pain it brought stopped your train of thought. You decided to focus on the murderer.

Going through this again, you saw the flowers eyes shifted away from you when he said “friendliness pellets”. Ughg, you couldn’t even blame yourself, he was a damn good actor. You would never have noticed if you hadn’t already gone through this…

Floweys stem grew abruptly and he smiled down at you. You stood too but he still towered you. All around the room his vines wiggled and stirred. All in sync, like… the throb of a heart?  The mystery man memory struck you.

No!…like dancing…! As the vines danced around you, white “friendly fire” started to slowly make their way towards your heart! Deciding to dodge this time, you had little choice but to match the rhythm of the dancing vines.

 

A pattern started to form.

 

 1..2..1..2..3…1..2..1..2..3

 

Following his tempo, you managed to dodge them all. Your pride was quickly squished when Flowey abruptly stopped dancing and looked at you like a dumbass.

“Hey. Buddy, you missed them let’s try again…”

You pouted, trying to keep things light hearted, but your heart started to race. Your body knew shit was about to hit the fan very soon. His tempo slowed, the vines started to dance around you again and again you danced to his steps (wiggles…?). Then avoided what you speculated was his attack. His frustration became apparent as there was a bite to his word.

“Is this a joke? Are you brain dead??”

Your legs shook as you tried to step back stumbling over a vine.

“RUN. INTO. THE. BULL- PELLETS!!!”

You stop breathing as you tucked and rolled. Desperately avoiding the bullets, but your body slammed into another large vine. You doubled over the wind knocked out of you. A much smaller vine snaked up your leg before you could stand up again. You tried to summon those strings, a weapon, anything! But your emotional state was wrecking havok on your abilities to conjure anything. Your small fingers went to try and peel it off but it had a vice grip on you. You bent down to try and bite at it, but you were suddenly pulled away. You fought against the abrut vertigo. Your head lolled side to side, you were upside down many feet off the ground. That horrific flowers slithering near you.

“You know what’s going on here… don’t you?”

He held your frantic soul in front of you. Looking at the fear in your very soul just made everything worse.

“You just wanted to see me suffer.”

You couldn’t even whimper, but you vigorously shook your head as you felt your throat close on you. A tight ring of pellets encircled your soul. This was so much worse than last time. You wanted to die but not like this.

“Die.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heh dont expect chapter to come out this quick im workin on other stories


	3. Chapter 3

Tears irritated your eyes. The influx of blood to you head wasn’t helping your panicked state. Their haunted laugh filled the room, echoing off the walls. Your breath gone as you subconsciously twitched and wiggled.

Was this hell?

Was this your punishment for being born? To be killed over and over by this “cute” flower? It seemed to suit you. Your hands were clutching your skirt down(up?). As you eyed the vine up your leg and in a last act of survival, you were about to offer them something of yours. When you opened your mouth, your breath caught as you realized the pellets had vanished. Flowey looked just as confused as you (although more frustrated). An orb of fire rushed Flowey, knocking him down to his original size. The vines disappearing.

Unfortunately, that meant the ground was coming toward you much faster than was put preferred. In the seconds you fell, you got a morbid sense of de je vu. You wondered what you would see if you kept your eyes open.

 A form caught you.

It didn’t hurt as much as you thought it would. You peeked your eyes opened a bit. Amused you’d closed them in the first place. Your breath slowly comes back. You’re looking up at a sort of goat person. You’re scared…so scared but you can’t help but to lean into her. To clutch at the front of her clothes as your face twists. You start to sob, hard. So many emotions are coursing through you. You hate crying in front of people.

It’s probably why you’d stopped all together. Even when you wanted/needed to. You shook as you prayed to the stars that this person would be nice. That you’d finally catch a break, either it’d be pity or otherwise. When you started to settle down, they nuzzled you. You felt wet drip on your forehead. When you timidly looked up, the goat persons eyes were watery and the fur circling her eyes damp with her own tears. Her eyebrows drew together, but she still mustered enough to smile warmly down at you and took a breath.

“That horrible creature torturing such a poor innocent youth”

You felt yourself relaxing. Her voice was light and airy. You searched her eyes as she held you. You wouldn’t mess up this time. You would trust your gut. You would be cautious, but you couldn’t help the exhaustion seep into you. Your guard fell, being terrified was hard work.

“It’s alright my child. You can relax.”

She smiled a knowing smile and you looked down flushed. You tried to speak over the lump in your throat, but you shut it. Biting your lip with a harsh sniffle. You didn’t trust yourself to speak.

“You need not to speak my child. I am Toriel caretaker of the ruins. I pass through this place every day to see if anyone has fallen. You are the first human to come here in a long time. Worry not, I will carry you through the catacombs.”

Toriel walked with you in her arms. Finally, out of the dark you hid your face in her chest. Then slowly peeked out. You saw a grand entrance a large twin staircase. At the bottom was a pile of green, brown and red leaves. They were in a cute heart shape. You smiled as you two went up the stairs. your eyes caught a sort of twinkling in the middle of the staircase. It reminded you of the twinkle in your heart. You tilted your head up to try and read the passing sign, squinting you realized you’d neglected to fish your glasses from your backpack.

  
“Welcome! This is your new home. The Ruins. Allow me to explain the operations here…”

She proceeded to a room of brightly colored buttons on the floor. They looked like a hoot to press, when she walked on them. They made quite a pleasant clicky noise. She walked in front of the switch on the wall, then looked down at you.

“My child, do you mind?”

You look up at her, then a bit startled you hurriedly start to sit up.

“s-sorry! I’ll jus-“

Toriel firmly shook her head.

“You are still shaking my child you have been through a lot. Please allow yourself to rest a bit longer.”

You nodded and tried to hide your smile when you leaned back in her arms. You leaned over for the switch and happily tugged down. You heard a rumbling as the door opened. You immediately smiled and looked to Toriel excited and child-like. Proud of your switch pulling, realizing how insignificant your action was, you immediately tried to avoid eye contact. Embarrassed to be so proud of such a thing. Toriel simply gave an if not a bit sad smile. Then nuzzled your head before going on to the next room.

Toriel had already done so much for you. You wanted to at least give your name. You looked up at her and cleared your throat.

“My name is Y/n I…Thank you…so much for saving me”

You said, it was irking you the whole time you couldn’t speak.

“it was quite alright my child I have encountered the creature before…”

“Really? Hmm…”

Toriel looked to you reassuringly.

“I also have er a question for you.”

You look up at her nodding.

“How old are you?”

“18”

“Oh dear! Forgive me, it has been quite some time since I have seen an adult human.”

You giggle shaking your head. Then reached out to another switch.

“no, no its fine! If I’m your child, then you’re my mom!”

You spoke on pure emotion and flushed but looked up at the seemingly pleasantly surprised goat monster, she didn’t seem to mind.

“Mom…? Well… if that pleases you… Call me whatever you’d like!”

 You giggled as she tried to hide the joy in her face. You huffed and said,

“M-mom I want to try walking now. You’ve done so much for me. I feel like I want to experience the ruins myself!”

She smiled fondly down at you, and you add.

“plus, I want to press some buttons!”

She throws her head back and laughs heartily.

“Alright my child. That’s the spirit!”

You took survey of your surroundings. You were in a new room, with a single cute looking training dummy…? The floor seemed to be a different texture here. You look intriguingly at Toriel she looks adorably happy to explain.

“As a Human living in the Underground some Monsters may become curious and will want to enter a Dance with you. Worry not! I will explain how to appease those who do!”

She took your hand and twirled you around and both your skirts twirled around gracefully. You now understood the floor spinning was much easier and fun on it. You sway back and forth before taking a wide spin. Then ended up with the dummy, you heard Toriel in the background.

“Go on twirl them around and say something sweet!”

You try and get a handle on your giggling. Then shift your feet twirling the dummy. You ponder and say,

“You’re really light on your feet!”

You couldn’t handle much more. You fell to the ground in uncontrollable giggles. Maybe it was Toriel, maybe it was the dummy, maybe it was the absurdity of the situation or maybe it was because you were out of that damn flower’s clutches(vines?). You were feeling on top of the world.

Toriel laughs at your antics and scopes you up. Leading you to the next part of the tutorial.

At the last room, you notice it’s a long hallway with that same slippery floor texture.

“My child…I’m sure you will be great.”

You were thinking she meant more to that statement than just the task. You decided not to say anything and simply nod and smile.

“You will walk to the end of the room by yourself.”

You had no idea why your heart dropped, as she turned and said.

“Forgive me for this.”

You started to run after her trying your best to keep her in your line of sight. Tears in your eyes welled up. Why were you getting so worked up? When you blinked the tears away, she’d vanished. Where the hell was the end of this dammed room? You took a quick glance behind you, anxiety worming its way in your soul. You decided to stop and recollect yourself taking a few breaths reassurance coming from your system. After a bit you took off your heels and tucked them away in your pack you tested the friction sure enough you were slipping and sliding around. The dances you had earlier flashed through you. You even remembered a few dance lessons you took on the surface. You tried to test out the basic moves. You did a sort of skip and sashay, moving across the floor. You smiled as the wind wiped around you. Mixing a few acrobatic moves back hand springs and stumbling a bit, you giggled having some fun. After a few more moments, you spotted a large marble pillar and the end of the room. Unfortunately, no Toriel in sight.

You huffed, winded. Pondering, you probably had to find her place yourself. You felt a tad uneasy being by yourself. You hoped that it wasn’t only Toriel, Flowey and a scary skeleton man in some unknown space. You pulled your floral circle glasses from your backpack and slipped them on. Then adjusted your hat and started on to the next room to search for others.

It was minimalistic but pretty, looking around you took in new sigh-

You hit the ground then groaned when you realized what had happened. Your forearms ached you heard someone croak their own dismay and squirm under your legs. You blinked in confusion and quickly untangled yourself.

“I-I’m sorry about that! I wasn’t really paying attention… I’m new here and I got distracted…”

You sat in front of a sort of frog monster. They sighed then smiled, putting a moist flipper on your head.

“Well, that much is true human.”

“What, What’s your name?”

“I’m simply a humble Froggit, Naya what is your name human?”

“….My name is Y/n!”

“Well… Y/n let me give you some two cents…”

You sat on your knees and straighten up. This world was so new however beautiful, you needed more information for your judgment.

“While in a Dance you can Attack or Act a certain way until the dance is done. When that happens, please, use some mercy Y/n.”

You nodded and thought.

“So…dancing…it’s pretty important around here?”

“We dance for many reasons to spare, bond or love it’s as important as one makes it out to be. If you dance seriously, intensely or silly and make sure to have fun.”

You smile and nod.

“Okay, thank you so much Naya!”

You bowed and decided to explore some more. You eyed a nice sized leaf pile. You perked up and ran towards it and dived in. You wiggled and squirmed around, having quite a ball. You poked your head out of the top and sneezed a very cute short sneeze. Froggit giggled at you from across the room. You put up a hand to wave at them but felt something warm caress it. It made you shiver, you looked up seeing what could only be described as a sparkle floating midair. Looking at it curiously, you sat up a bit sniffing at it. Didn’t smell like much, you brought your head to it to try and hear something. You closed your eyes and heard…a bell. Finally, you brought your mouth to it and stuck out your tongue…warm…sweet…?

Your investigations did not disturb the little light. You decided to be on your way, only to bump into a monster!

They meekly approached you looking more anxious by the second. You felt a bit better knowing someone was just as scared and clueless as you around here. You thought about what to do.

You pleiè and hold out your hand. The monster slowly approached you closer and closer bringing their own arm out, before shivering and running away…. Looks like you won the battlement. Although feeling a bit deflated, you wanted to dance with someone that didn’t want to kill you.

You went up the northern room finding quite the pretty room. The ends of the room had pools on either side, with some kind of altar in the middle. You stepped up to it finding a large bowl of candy. You took a few more pieces then warranted. The pack rat coming out in you. The edge in your hunger finally starting to bother you as you ventured around.

You found you could earn money from these encounters. Staying true to your pack rat name, you often back tracked and loitered around to earn more. Teasingly swaying your hips with Moldsmals and tap dancing with Froggits. After a while, you found yourself starting to pick up a sort of style you liked. A ballet tap type of thing? You weren’t sure what to call it, but you loved your unique style nonetheless.

Finally, you met a ghost. Well, maybe stumbled into one is more accurate. You could painfully tell they did not want to be there. You tried to tell Nabstablook what a cutie they were, but they didn’t seem to believe you. You opted for some more simple encouragement, giving them a little twirl. A swing type dance style. You knew exactly how they felt. You were a bit surprised to find that even monsters were depressed. You two danced, spinning and kicking up your legs to the up-beat music. As they got more into it they said they wanted to show you something. The tears he had been crying started to form and morph to the top of their head. It was a top hat! Dapperblook they called it.

They were so proud of themselves. You clapped and jumped up in hurrah. The ghost flushed and explained they usually came to the ruins because no one was around. They said maybe they’d come around more if you were there. You giggled and said they were too sweet. After saying goodbye, you made it to a spider bake sale. You looked at the signs and saw you had more than enough to buy some pastries.

Going on to the next room eating donuts you found monster food was delish! It was so light fluffy and easy on your small throat. Maybe if luck shined on you, you’d stop having those terrible stomach aches. Speaking to the Froggits in the room, you asked if there were any other colors.

“well… last year pink was popular We might have those left lying about somewhere…”

“Ohh! Pink! I love pink”

“Alright then I’ll make sure to tell all my friends. You should be grateful this’ll be a lot of work… ”

“Than-”

Your smile waned as an uncomfortable tremor passed through you…why did you feel sick? You should be thanking…

“thanks”

You muttered. Your form shaky as you stumbled over to the wall. You think they might of said something but you were spending all your energy not to puke. You slid down the wall, placing your pack in front of you. Fumbling with the hook, your fingers looking for the bottle. They wrapped around something smooth and cylinder. You tugged the cap off and sprayed it in your mouth. It instantly started to calm the chaos in your head.

You started to hear tiny squeaking. Your eyebrows drew together, and you leaned your head to the side.

It was a teeny froggy!

Your eyes widened as you covered your mouth

“oh…oh my gosh…!”

“Are you alright human?”

They asked concerned. You smiled sadly.

“I’m alright you don’t need to worry about me I just….”

You looked down at the yellow bottle in your lap.

“Got a bit overwhelmed to fast is all…”

You conversed a bit before standing and waved good bye you stood walking back then whipped your head towards the path. Your heart dropped when you realized a small flash of yellow escaped your sights. The little froggy asked you what was wrong, and you turned back to assure him you were just being cautious.

“oh, don’t worry you’re a nice human so we won’t hurt you!”

You smiled and said.

“Oh really? How do you know someone else won’t have other plans?”

He seemed to think on this for a moment and said.

“Well then allow me to apologize for anyone who hurts you. We promise we didn’t mean it!

You smile and pet the Froggit with a gentle hand and thanked him. Then went off to the next room. You really hoped Flowey wouldn’t harm any of the nice monsters just because of you. You bit your lip in thought before approaching another sparkle light. You frowned and couldn’t help but to lean in and touch it. You closed your mouth around it again because you just had to eat everything. That sweet taste dances across your tongue once again.

Moving ahead falling in pits with leaves at your safety and solving puzzles. You felt quite accomplished, you were never good at puzzles, but these seemed to be more your speed. You usually felt so clueless but coming here is the best you’ve felt in a while. Perhaps you could be good at something. Perhaps you would even start practicing dance again. You found a crossroads with more leaves you decide to head east. You found another Froggit wondering what Toriel was doing. It was strange the ruins monsters were so afraid of her. Maybe you’d ask Nabstablook or the teeny frogy. You head on to the next room.

There was a beautiful dark landscape. Something about it was solemn somehow it made it even more pretty to you. You tended to find beauty in strange places. Walking along you stepped on something hearing it scrape on the ground. Looking down, it seems you found a toy knife. Picking it up and tilting you head down at it. You wonder why something like this was around. Maybe children were playing with it? You decide not to let your pack rat tendencies get you and put it back down. Who were you to get in the way of a child playtime? Maybe they’d come back for it.

You headed out saying goodbye to the Froggit and going north. You find more leaves surrounding a large tree. You admired it starting to walk around it. You had spoken to a rock before, you half wondered if it’d up and star-

“oof!”

You ran into something large and soft, holding your cheek you looked up and immediately felt your heart warm.

“Ahh Mom!”

She drew her eyebrows together and looked down at you apologetically.

“My child I deeply apologize. I left you alone for so long. I didn’t even manage to give you my phone number. All because I wanted to surprise you…”

You wondered why part of you didn’t like the word surprise, but you tilted your head and smiled.

“Surprise? For me?”

Toriel blushed a bit and said,

“er well, follow me young one.”

She went off into what you assume was her house. The front yards leaves were raked up in small cute piles that spelled out your name. You flushed and smile at the sweet gestor. Trying again to eat a sparkle, luckily your mother was already inside to not see your antics. Walking in, Toriel stood inside and with a flourish she said.

“Welcome Home! Do you smell that? Its butterscotch cinnamon pie! I wanted to celebrate your arrival, for tonight I’ll hold off on snail pie.”

A sweet calming tune could be heard throughout the house. You gave a tired smile and said.

“hehehe, I’ll eat anything mom.”

Toriel brightened up and lead you down a hall. Your heels padding on the soft carpet. You started to feel a bit dizzy with exhaustion. You felt Toriel take your hand and show you a door.

“This is it…your own room!”

You felt a bit more grounded when she pets your head. You smelt a strong cinnamon smell and Toriel quickly excused herself. You dizzily gazed after her before you walked in. Slugging down your backpack and taking off your heels. You padded over to the lantern switching it off. Then all but throwing yourself onto the bed. The dizziness and fatigue took you with a vengeance with these fuzzy blankets and how comfortable you were. You had a feeling you’d be sleeping for a while.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i may have made a teensy mistake in formatting fonts and the readers name but its all good i fixed it! :3

You were so tired the ache started to fizzle through your body, you were so tired. You focused on breathing. You were used to being tired but this…was different.

“MY WORD, DEAR. YOU’VE HAD QUITE A DAY HAVEN’T YOU?”

You flinch away from the voice and shakily put your dukes up. Remembering what he’d said last time. You couldn’t quite see him when he uttered those heinous words to you right after you’d died, but you knew it had to be him.

Gaster simply laughed at your display like a kitten poofing itself up. Then put up his hands in surrender as he started to sign.

“I APOLOGIZE FOR MY EARLIER MISGIVINGS, MY DEAR. ESPECIALLY AFTER WHAT YOU HAD JUST WENT THROUGH I OFTEN…SCARE PEOPLE AWAY WITH MY MUSINGS LIKE THAT. I PROMISE I MENT YOU NO HARM. I CANNOT HURT YOU IN THIS SPACE.”

He bowed his head and you sighed, dropping your stature. You couldn’t stay mad at him.

“It’s o…I, I accept your apology. what you did really scared me so please…don’t ever do it again. It was my first…”

Your face soured and your stomach churned. You couldn’t bring yourself to sign ‘death’.

Gaster nodded and said,

“I promise I will not hypothesize on you too much…”

The tall spindly man walked towards you and took your tiny hands in his, then kneeled. He was so tall, he was about your standing height. He brought your hand to his face. You titled your head down at him until your head flooded with heat as you realized he was kissing your hand. —it was a bit hard to tell without lips— You were about to sign to him that he didn’t have to go that far, until he looked up at you dragging his tongue up and between your fingers.

You stammered and fell back in utter surprise. Then hid your face with the hand that was not strangely tingly and moist. You looked up at the culprit whose smile was mischievous in quality. His hand was at his chin with his deep violet tongue licking at his teeth.

 

“BUT I HOPE YOU DON’T MIND BEING TEASED EVERY ONCE IN A WHILE.”

You flushed and pouted, sticking your own tongue at him. Your head started to feel fuzzy as you hear his dissipating laughter.

You slowly came to and open your eyes with the innate need to stretch out cracking several joints in the process. You remembered pretty much dancing your heart out yesterday, something that you considered yourself out of practice for many years. You were also a lot bigger now than when you took your classes. A cinnamon smell wafted to you and you turned your head to look around the room, your eyes fell on a slice of pie on your nightstand steam curling up. You slowly registered that you were still in Toriels room for you…

Toriel!

You flung the covers back and tumbled unceremoniously unto the floor. In your frantic episode, you completely forgot your fatigue, but adrenaline pumping through you, you pushed on. Then scrambling out of the room, feet thumping against the carpet. Your eyes looked wildly from the staircase to the rest of the hall. Should you go down the stairs? What if you got lost?

Your legs carried you to the next room. There, you found your mom. Toriel sat in a large comfy chair, her face held her own worry in her face, dreadful and foreboding.

“Toriel…”

You whispered as you ran to her, and wrapped what little you could around her. She looked down at the top of your full head of hair in surprise, but pulling you close in a hug nonetheless.

“Did you have a bad dream my child…?”

You sat in silence for a moment, simply letting yourself be soothed by her motherly aura. Finally, you shook your head and mumbled.

“I was…looking for you…”

She simply smiled her eyebrows drawn together, and pet your head.

“I am here now, my child. Are you alright?”

You nodded and took a breath your trembling tired muscles getting to you. Now that you weren’t panicking like a child, you were vaguely starting to feel a bit embarrassed about the whole ordeal. Luckily your mom diverted the subject.

“Do you think you’re up for learning some more things of monsters and the underground?”

You tilted your head up to her and gave a small nod.

“Sure. Well I do wanna know more, but I’m still sore from yesterday…”

Toriel sighed and held a hand to her face.

“Yes, I’m sure. After I was irresponsible enough to leave you for so long, you had to come searching for me.” Before you could protest, she held up a hand to stop you.

“For now, I’m sure you could do with some breakfast hmm?”

You let your protest dissipate into the air from your nose, and rake your bangs back with a hand.

“Yeah I uh, actually left the pie in my room… but I still wanted to try it out!”

You said standing up and heading to the dining table. Toriel threw you a smirk before heading into the kitchen. She came back with a few steaming plates in hand and declared in her mom voice.

“You’ve spent quite a bit of time sleeping. You have to eat your meal before dessert at this time of day!”

You mock pouted and laid you head on the table in protest, before the plates softly clinked on the wood table in front of you. They smelled divine, you lifted your head, picked up your utensils and smiled up at Toriel.

“I don’t think I mind, this smells amazing!”

Toriels cheek fur flushed. As you two smiled at one another and started to eat. The heat reminded you of something, the steam from the pie in your room.

“Oh yeah! How do you keep the food hot for so long? Its amazing! I’ll have a meal and it’ll get cold before I can finish my drink! Although, I always have been a slow eater…”

Toriel giggled and and silently brought up her hand and made a gesture as if playing a piano to ignite her magical flame. You blinked and looked at it in wonder, until she swiftly twisted her hand making it disappear.

“Wow that was amazing!”

“I guess you’re made to live down here then.”

You both finished up breakfast. Then giggled and chatted as Toriel prepared your joints for a dance. You’re sat in her chair with wrist braces, she was working on putting your knees in a sporting wrap.

“I’m super psyched I’ll be able to dance again, though. I took some classes on the surface when I was young, and…I didn’t think I’d be able to dance again…”

There was a beat of silence before Toriel spoke again. A soft almost nostalgic voice came from her.

“How is it…? On the surface right now?”

You sighed, already tired just thinking about it.

“I…it’s…not well…No one knows of magic. Most are treating the earth horribly, destroying beautiful landscapes. Doing unspeakable things to animals not to mention one another. Even making a profit off of suffering. The youth is often…led astray everyone just…cares only for their own gain…”

You both sighed and you started again.

“But, I’d say it’s the opposite of down here. Where there is a small sapling of hatred here…there is only a small sapling of kindness up there. Although, some are trying…you just have to go out and find those who are…”

Toriel nodded and looked up at you with years in her eyes.

“So not much has changed?”

You thought for a moment and shook your head, trying to reach for the right words.

“Nothing much…but at the same time everything has…”

Toriel finished up the last of your wrappings and held one of your hands with both of her paws.

“Well, something must be good up there to allow for you to exist…”

You furrowed your eyebrows at her for a long time trying to figure what she meant, before your hands started to shake. The weight on your head was gone. They would see. Bad things would happen if they saw you. You, you had to find it…You hadn’t realized you started hyperventilating. The only thing keeping you stable was Toriel.  You slowly reached up to the side of your head. Where not your hat sat but your monster like ears. You squeezed your eyes shut and turned away, as if to physically block out terrible feelings.

Your aura shifted before you turned to a somber gaze.

“Toriel? Can I tell you something?”

She answered quick.

“Anything, my child.”

You looked at her. Your expression turning unbelievably sad, before you started talking.

“I’m not really into dragging things out and I plan on staying here a while so…”

You didn’t miss the relief on her face when you declared you wanted to stay.

“I wanted to let you know my brain…isn’t normal I have dissociative identity disorder I’m…also a we so sometimes I act… uncharacteristically…”

A soft gasp could be heard from Toriel as she started to tear up for what felt like the hundredth time you’d seen her. There was no way you couldn’t feel like a terrible burden at the moment, but she hugged you close to her. As if trying to squeeze out the hurt and sadness in you. You wished it would leave that easily but you settled with hugging her back.

“My poor child… You must have gone through many trails and tribulations…”

She whispered against you.

You two held one another for a long while. While the warmth of the fireplace cracked on in the silence.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Toriel explains a bit of what souls are to you, with continued adventures in the ruins!

You’re very good at what you do, y/n. I’m surprised you haven’t explored the ruins more in depth!”

“Well uh I like saving other parts…for exploring when I’m bored plus, I was too focused on…”

You huffed, hands on you knees and all. You were winded but starting to get back in the groove of things. The familiar wraps supporting your joints really helped. On the other hand, Toriel was right as rain. After dancing with her, she seemed like she’d practiced ballroom all her life. Although, given with how things worked around here, you could probably bet on it.

“Come, my child. We’ve gotten a lot done today, let us take a moment to rest.”

You heaved another big breath to stop panting enough to speak. “Once I sit down, I’ll probably need a few more moments.”

She giggled a bit and responded.

“I’m sure you’ll get to a _point_ where you can stand again.”

You laughed at the encouraging pun when she took the tendu stance pointing her foot and twirling back.

__

You two decided to take five and chill on a bench outside of her house. You looked up the pretty tree with many colors running throughout it. Your eyes started to blur as you continued to stare and started to dissociate. A certain beautiful glittery sight refused to leave your mind. You spoke to try and snap yourself out of it.

“Hey mom?”

Your mother perked up handing you your boxed lunch. You took it with mechanical movements.

“Yes, my child?”

“Do you think you can tell me more about souls…? That little flower monster showed me mine, I think but-”

You stopped mid-sentence, kicking you right out of your dissociated headspace. You felt dangerous aura from your mom. You looked up at her in surprise. She sat threateningly calm, with her own food sat beside her on the bench, forgotten. Her voice low.

“What did that little fucking sprout do?”

You opened your mouth, then closed it thinking about how in the stars to explain.

“well, well uh i…they…it felt like they tugged my heart out b-but they said it was my soul then he…he banged me up pretty bad I d…”

Your mom turned to you and leaned down to you to gently hold your shoulders. Although she shook slightly. She tried to tamp it down to avoid frightening you, but you could tell she was _hot_. The concept of souls must be serious around here!

“Y/n, I will tell you more about souls because you need to understand what flowey did is unforgivable.”

Unforgivable? To Toriel, what you thought of motherliness and forgiveness. The severity of the situation must be pretty fucked up. You imagined telling her about flowey killing you, you felt like she would seek him out and burn them into a pile of ash herself… Although you knew she’d do it out of love, her feeling so strongly for you…You really felt like her child. You wished all you felt was love, instead of that annoying barb of guilt.

Toriel let you go and resumed her last position, sitting up straight looking ahead on the bench. She looked stiffer and more pained though. It made you more worried as the silence stretched on, Jesus what did Flowey plan on doing to you? Finally, she took a breath. Then unclenched her balled fists and folded her hands in her lap before she started talking.

“The soul… It’s a beautiful thing. It makes you who you are, it’s the very singularity that gives you life. The life that’s completely unique to you, your soul is you…”

She spoke with practiced, careful words. She turned to you with a smile.

“But I’ve found you are not always your soul.”

You tilted your head at her chewing on the words. Did that apply to everyone or just you? Had she experienced something like you before? She looked over your tense face and finally cracked a smile.

“Regarding the abilities of the soul…They are your _soul_ power source. Where you draw your attacks from when you dance. Depending on your type of soul, it determines how you attack and heal...”

You had been nodding along with her and smiled at her pun. Then she trailed off in thought.

“Although it’s interesting…. The attribute types from monsters and what I’ve seen from humans alike, there has only been one attribute for each person… Even with the rare few half monster half human, but when we danced I saw and felt different attributes.”

You thought with her… A memory of the dark space and many multi colored hearts flashed before you. You tried grasping at the thought, but it left you as soon as it arrived.

“Attributes…oh! Are you talking about the different colors? When we were dancing, I saw light blue, purple and blue…”

She nodded and said.

“Yes, the ones I saw in our dance were Patience, Perseverance and Integrity, respectively.”

Her thoughtful look turned soft. She turned to you and put a paw atop your head. The weight grounding you in the plethora of information you were digesting.

“Amazing and compassionate attributes to have, my love. Even if you are different, a hidden gem. Your soul is gorgeous no less.”

You giggled and hoped you’d remember this moment when your brain decided not to get up in the morning.

“The attributes …when I saw my soul from flowey…”

You try to remember the glowing image, but most of your memories from Flowey’s attack was your panicky fractured thoughts. A light your soul gave off in the dark cavern. You know it was beautiful but…

A long sigh came from Toriel as her shoulders sagged, her hand fell from you. You were starting to understand that the soul was intimate, but you were still surprised she would get so upset. from what you heard about the soul. Although, the raw feeling of your soul in the open would forever change you. Toriel said the soul was the source of your power. That must have been why you could feel so much when they tugged it out of you. You, you could almost still feel his heinous intent…. Like, like steel wool against an open wound.

“Yes, well… the soul has another ability. The soul is also where your most intimate and primal feelings are…”

She closed her eyes with her paws lifted over her chest.

“It is something you only share with those you love most. it’s your choice and your choice alone something like that being…forced is just…”

She hugged you midway through her explanation. You felt tears prick your eyes when her last words came out watery and choked. You decided at that moment you would keep yourself safe at all cost and stay by her side until you were old and grey. You may have your episodes, but you were determined to not make her cry anymore. She sniffed and pulled back to wipe your tears that you hadn’t known were falling down flushed cheeks.

“It’s the worst thing imaginable for monsters.”

You still had a few questions and musings about the soul, but you figured you’d have plenty of time for that later. You and your mom cried enough for one day, besides you could also ask a certain doctor in the darkness.

“Now then, why don’t we practice some more. Just in case you need to hold that bastard off before I flay him alive.”

You smiled and nodded.

—

After a couple of dances with Toriel, she sent you off to explore more of the ruins. You were excited to gain more gold, find more places and show off your new polished moves. You started back tracking to start taking ways you hadn’t before. Along the way, monsters were happy to dance with you. You even managed to say a few more words to a Whimsun before they ran off. You got to the room with 6 pitfalls floating —Toriel taught you how to utilize that trick a bit better with a little concentration. — down to the leafy bottom.

You looked around the small space, kicking up some leaves until you felt something under foot. You could tell it was a bit thicker than a leaf, lifting your leg and looking under your shoe, some red cloth?

Upon further inspection with curious little hands, it looked to be a bow. One of the reasons Toriel sent you off was to find more items. It looks like this was one of them judging from the spike of excitement with in you. You were proud to actually find one.

 You thought it might be a nice addition a top your head since Toriel had encouraged you to leave your hat at home. You didn’t, but seeing this accessory, maybe you could make a trade off. You held the bow tight, and unpinned the newspaper boy cap from your hair, and tugged it off. Then tied the bow above your head and tilted it to the side. It was strange indeed, the feeling of the cool air through your warm scalp and ears. It wasn’t bad, not exactly but… It wasn’t your beloved hat, but maybe it would help you break the _hatbit._ Hehehe, you giggled, proud of yourself.

You walked to the wall of the small space. Then scurried up the dark shaft, light leaking through the entrance. You stepped out to the ground and looked around at your options. You decided to pick a middle one and jumped down. You kinda felt like all this hole jumping was pretty therapeutic, considering you tried to jump down a bottomless pit.

You laid in the leaves feeling a bit fatigued. Boy, you started to realize how out of practice you were. You always did have low stamina problems, sprints were more your thi…

You tilted your head the the side and froze. You saw a white smoke under the leaves…? But it wasn’t stirring you were a bit weirded out, squinting trying to figure out what was going on. Your fear spiked when the leaves shifted above it. You couldn’t move. Fear froze your blood within your veins.

“oh….it’s you…you….. startled me…”

You let out a big breath. You got a slight headache from the adrenaline rush to your head and instantly let your muscles go.

“Heh, Nabstablook. Jesus, you scared me too…”

Their frown deepened a bit as they started to turn and float away. “oh….I’m sorry….for frightening you I’ll leave now…..”

You stopped them in their tracks when you started giggling. “No, it fine! I promise, you’re nice company I promise.”

You explained gently putting your hands behind your head. They turned to face you a bit.

“really…?”

“Of course! You’re a little easier to talk to. Your accent isn’t so thick. I know a lot of languages, but monster language is a bit harder.” They nodded and floated back closer to you.

“well… I was just hanging out here…. Are you sure I can stay…?”

You nodded back and said, “Do whatever you want! If you stay, I promise I’ll stay quiet. I… like the silence too.”

They blushed when you winked at them and gave you a small smile floating back down to a laid position. They made sure to stay above the leaves. You gave him a little smile as thanks. He looks to you surprised you’d noticed but smiles back. You turn up to the celling of the small room and close your eyes.

It was your turn to flush when he whispered, “…your bow….looks cute…”

You fought a smile and heard wispy giggles. The crinkle of leaves sounded when you hid your face in them.

—

You open your eyes from a dreamless sleep. You’re… a bit confused as you look up at the celling. It seemed you keep waking up in different places lately. The leaves crumbled under your head as you lolled it to look around. Ack!! You were still in the rooms exploring! You hadn’t the faintest idea how long you’d been out, but quickly glancing around, it must have been a decent amount of time considering your ghostly buddy was gone.

You scrambled up, your heart protesting in your chest at moving so quickly when you just woke up. You hurried along up the shaft speeding down hallways. You weren’t very far but it felt like miles when you could be worrying your mom.

White marble columns and brightly colored nobs speeding by in your peripheral, almost there. Coming in hot, you took a sharp turn and crashed into something, holding your nose as you backed up.

“Oh my god I’m so sor….”

You trailed off, looking into the startled concerned face of your mother. She was holding a chunky looking phone. She cleared her throat and wiped away her look, trying to look casually.

There was a beat of silence before you started to laugh, Toriel joining you.

“I…I simply realized I had forgotten to give this to you.”

You giggled and shook your head, humoring her. “No, no it’s fine. I fell asleep in a leaf pile. I didn’t realize how long it’d been.”

She dusted the two of you off.  Then handed you the old phone.

“Well then…With this you can go anywhere and still call me.”

You smiled up at her, grateful she would prepare for your carelessness in the ruins. You were content to spend your time here for however long you two wanted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh so I guess I made dancetale Toriel a bit of a tsundere…? Hope you guys enjoyed sorry updates are slow I have other works im tryna update on Ao3


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You start to move forward.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *WARNING!*  
> **Suicide Mention**

“IT SEEMS AS IF THERES SOMETHING ON YOUR MIND MY DEAR, HESTIA. YOUR FOOTWORK DOES NOT HAVE THE SAME LIFE IT USUALLY DOES.”

You look up at him quickly and feel your shoes catch the edge of his. Before you fall, he catches you without missing a beat. You blink a bit dumbfounded at him, for multiple reasons.

“IS IT REALLY SO SURPRISING I KNOW WHO YOU ARE?”

You felt the deep vibration against your chest as he chuckled. You felt like this man is probably the only one who could ignite such a significant change in a place like this.

“I KNOW A LOT OF THINGS I SHOULD NOT, MY DEAR…BUT ON A MORE IMPORTANT NOTE, PLEASE, TELL ME WHAT AILS YOU. I SAW YOU SEEM TO ENJOY YOUR DAYS IN THE RUINS, LOVE.”

You took a deep breath and frowned, deep in thought.

“i guess I just…feel as if I’m uh, well no longer needed i…my power it’s to uhm heal but these days…I try to be happy with everyone, but I just cannot help but to feel useless…”

Your brows knit together as you kept your eyes on your moving feet. Your stomach started to knot.

“Not to mention the trepidation…”

Gaster had an unreadable look on his face, but if you were to put a name to it it might be…sympathetic...? He twirled you around and brought your chin up to look him in the eye. He smiled down at you.

“YOU REALLY ARE LIKE A PRINCESS.”

You looked at his smug face in shock. You hated being called that and he knew it. You shook yourself from him and was about to let him have it. But before you could get a word out, you awakened.

The same sort of routine went on for a few months. You woke up, — occasionally from a night of a dance with Doctor Gaster — you chat with Toriel. Sometimes you feel yourself zonk out a bit and Hestia co-front with you, still too shy to front by herself but you and Toriel appreciate her baby steps. Plus, she loves the puns Toriel tells.

Afterwards, you help cook breakfast and learn something new about monster food everyday. You often experimented with the different attributes of your magic like your mom taught you, cooking with her inspired you to tend to the garden. You also loved tending your mom’s tsundere plant, even if it didn’t require the meticulous care like other plants.

Eventually, you noticed the songs you and your mom were dancing to started to repeat. Soon you were able to memorize the beat and step to it without a single tune. It didn’t help the fact that sometimes when you couldn’t sleep, you’d dance to it and practice more. —She brought it up to you one morning, that she heard music in her sleep and noticed dance marks in the floor and outside, much to your chagrin. — No wonder your mom was so good. You decided to bring it up with her on day. You really really hoped this didn’t mean what you thought it did.

“Hey Mom, is there…any other music do you listen to?”

“Oh, you know just the classics! I don’t have many records down here.”

You looked to her wide eyed. A bit speechless as you started putting the pieces together.

 “r-records...?”

You…. started to sweat as she beamed at you.

 

“yes! Come see, my child. I’m sure of what I have you’ll enjoy.”

To your utter horror, Toriel had a grand total of 7 records. Your mother, the sweetest person you’d met in your hellish life, was trapped down here for stars knows how long dancing to the same songs over and over.

She was truly trapped in time. You wondered if time started moving for her when she met you, as it did you. Your life was messed up, but you know for a fact you would have slit your own throat long ago if you didn’t have your music. Toriel’s situation was unfathomable to you. She didn’t even seem upset, in fact, probably grateful she had even that. You had to do something, no matter how impossible it seemed.

You got straight to work, leaving a confused Toriel in your wake. You had no time to explain when she asked what happened, you simply said it was a surprise much too engrossed in your work. —Although not enough that you didn’t scarf down your mom’s cooking— You channeled a whole lot determination, patience and a whole lot of perseverance but you finished it.

You hooked your original phone up to your speaker. Although, that wasn’t the hard part what was, was connecting your phone to YouTube and the connecting it with your mom’s record player. You wanted it to work with that since she already knew how to use it. Navigating YouTube was going to be trouble enough. Plus, you tended to take your speaker with you when you went adventuring the ruins. You wanted your mom to have access all the time. When finding the connection, it was… a strangely familiar experience. Like sometimes when you concentrated hard enough, you could hear monsters. Well, not literally but you could feel them, their…warmth...? Anyway, you used the same concept when you were working on your phone.

When you were done, you called your mom in to the record room with a bright smile on your otherwise exhausted face. You played Lady Gaga and Tony Bennett’s cheek to cheek. Your mom cried like a baby and took you up in a hug so tight, all the air in your lungs was siphoned out of you, but you were proud. You two danced until you passed out on her, to which you awoke to many an apology and even more praise.

Sometimes at night, you felt pretty frisky. You made sure to keep quiet and stuff some of the blanket in your mouth when you reached your orgasm. You wished you’d brought something to help yourself along in your pack. Although you didn’t know you’d end up with a whole new life when you threw yourself down a hole. You thought and wondered if Toriel had a significant other at one point. Although, you couldn’t really imagine her with a Froggit or a Migosp. You decided to sleep on it.

Even if the ruins were much smaller than the surface, it was ironic how much you were capable of learning and growing. It was also ironic how independent you felt when you had a doting mother to take care of you. You felt so much smarter and more capable. You were not stunted with woe and apathy. You felt yourself able to breath and grow into an actual person.

You also held regular conversations with Napstablook. The interactions often became longer the more comfortable you two got with one another. He, along with the doctor, also seemed to put up with your incessant curiosity. When he worked up the courage, he also asked you some questions.

“Where do you go when you’re not here? You always float away when we say goodbye but…where do you go?”

You and he were loitering around the pools next to the switches. It was also near where you fell at. You loved the feeling of warm water caress your legs and lap at your plump thighs as you sat on the edge with Napstablook beside you. Absentmindedly, you wished you had a swimsuit.

“I go to the rest of the underground. as small as this place is, there’s more to it than just the ruins… there’s snowdin, waterfall, hotland, the core, new home….”

You nodded and honestly, you kind of forgot there were other places. You had become so fond of the Ruins, your home. Although Napstablook was happy to fill you in.

After saying your goodbyes and some wondering around, sometimes, you picked up groceries for that week. Usually returning home for a short nap. Earlier on, Toriel had noticed your consistent low stamina and asked about it. You reluctantly told her no matter what stamina training you did on the surface, was all done in vain nothing changed. Toriel very highly recommended you take a scheduled nap like it was the most logical response. Although this time, you just couldn’t go to sleep.

When faced with your often fatigue? She didn’t call you lazy and make you work even harder. She made you take naps and planned your dance regimen accordingly. When you told her it’s hard for you to connect with people? She sat with you while you told her talking with monsters was like looking down at a bubble everyone was in, like there was something others got that you didn’t. You started to cry when she told you maybe you need to float around outside that bubble to find people to try and connect with

When you told her you were frustrated with her for no reason and Ren was pissing off the rest of the system? She supported you in your dance of destruction, as she called it, as you danced rigorously, and half moshed your angry feelings out. She didn’t call you a bad child or throw you out.

As you you thought, you giggled lightly and shifted around in bed towards the wall. Then pulled out a book. Sex Ed: The Beginnings. You had come back from venturing around one day and your mom told you you’re an adult now, and there were certain things you needed to know and needs to be fulfilled. That she left you a present in your room. You nodded at her despite the red tinting your dark complexion. When you went in your room, you found it on your bed. She probably could have very well taught you everything herself, but probably knew you’d rather hide under a rock. You found a nice sized toy next to the book, you also found yourself a lot happier with your gift than you cared to admit. A considerate mother at every turn. Even if she didn’t fully understand what was happening to you herself, she made the made decisions in your best interest.

Although, that’s why you couldn’t sleep. You sat up and pulled one of the many stuffed toys close to you in bed. You thought long and hard about going to Toriel with your age regression urges. She already knew about the system’s little, Cake. All of her actions thus far proved she’d be more than capable to handle it. Then why did you still hesitate? Tonight, you felt the urges coming quite strongly. You looked down at the stuffed bunny the size of your body….

You laid back down and pulled the covers over your head. Then curled into a tight ball and tried your hardest to go to sleep.

…

….

You give up and sit up and took a deep breath in and out. You could do this. There was nothing to worry about. This was Toriel! Your mom! If there was one last person who wouldn’t judge you, it was her. Hell, she might even be happy to do this for you! You creak through your room and towards the door. You turn the knob and walk out and down the hall. Your socks silent on the carpet floors. Immediately, you felt warmth smooth your anxious soul. You saw your large mother sit in her even larger chair, reading with her cute little glasses. You simply enjoyed being in her presence, you almost forgot what you meant to ask her before your instincts drove you to step forward. Toriel glanced at you and gave a soft smile.

 

“Hello my child…”

 

She set her book down in her lap, in favor of giving you her full attention.

 

“There’s something on your mind?”

 

It wasn’t a question, but she waited patiently as you wrung your fingers. You huffed as you realized that you hadn’t planned about what you were going to say how to phrase this…

 

“Take your time sweetheart, there is no clock here.”

She said sweetly and went back to reading. She was the probably the only one who could say something like that and not sound patronizing or sarcastic. You took a deep breath and after a beat of silence, you started to speak.

 

“s-so uhm you know how, how i’m a system right?”

Your goat mom nodded, making a sound of affirmation. You blinked a bit looking off to the side trying to find your words.

 

“i, well you already know it’s common for us to have different ages but right, right now I’m in a sort of age regression headspace i…”

You cough and sniffle to stall for a few more seconds.

 

“can you treat me like i’m 5? i just want… the type of tlc a 5-year-old would get… you, you don’t have to do it for long just until i, i fall asleep…”

You don’t really want to look up from your socks, but your curiosity got the better of you. Tilting your head up at Toriel under your eyelashes.

 

She was simply smiling like she always was. Then tucked her book away and stood. Your tail was low and wagged shyly, your ears droopy.

 

“Of course, I can my child! Never feel ashamed of something you need but I commend you for your efforts. I know it must have been hard to ask for. Would you like anything specific? Or a more general care?”

 

You smiled and nodded allowing the feeling of pride to fill your heart. Even as the embarrassed tears pricked the corner of your eyes.

“Ah well hmmm… well I know I want to, cuddle and…feed me dinner?”

 

Toriel nodes at your request and stands and walks towards you to pat your head. Then going to pick you up. You’re already quite a bit smaller than her so lifting you is a breeze. She puts you on her hip and heads towards the kitchen.

“Well it’s a good thing I’ve already started dinner”

 

Toriel was a pro. She treated you with gentle care and didn’t pressure you to talk. The next morning your mom gave you the same respect an adult would receive. Most of your days went on like this, varying on who was fronting.

Today, Hestia was fronting.

This was quite a big deal. She was finally coming around to be able to front by herself. You sat by the fire drawing on the floor, snacking some monster candy. You loved how your cute floral doodles were turning out. Toriel padded into the room smiling down at you.

“I want to introduce you to someone.”

You perked up and put your pencil down. Then popped a lollipop in your mouth.

“Ok! I thought I met everyone here though.”

She simply grabbed your hand and responded.

“Not everyone, my child.”

You two walked into the entrance of the house, you looked around for a new monster but found no one. Toriel kept walking toward the stairs, the stairs…? You two descended down. It was a little chilly, but you said nothing. The color palette changed a solid purple. It was quite jarring from the gentle beiges and blues around the house. You felt this was something important as you two walked down the corridor.

“You know, I was Queen of this world once…”

You eyes widened as the words hit you.

“You were so upfront with me from the start, and seeing how hard you were working to change. It got me thinking…”

She looked down to you.

“Maybe, I could try too.”

You nodded and encouraged her to continue.

“Tell me, why haven’t you tried to venture down here before?”

You flushed and held the stick coming from your mouth, your tail low.

“Erm, well I don’t know it kinda seemed like the elephant in the room, plus I…don’t really like putting people on the hot seat…You should be able to tell me on your own…”

Your mom giggled to release the tension, as you turned redder.

“I appreciate your kindness, Hestia.”

You shouldn’t have been surprised. Mom has been an expert at telling who was fronting, but it was just so amazing. You hardly knew who was fronting at times, and hearing the correct name being called…

It gave you happiness like no other.

“As I said, I ruled  here after the war. After being sealed away we all settled here, and it wasn’t ideal but…We were content…happy even. My husband and I had a-“

She choked up but willed herself to continue with some soft pats from you.

“One d-, one day something horrific happened, something that shook me even farther than the war. My husband, the king, we made our own choices and I decided to come here.”

You couldn’t imagine such suffering added on after the war, could these poor monsters catch a break? Her child… You squeezed her hand, as she took a breath.

“To hide, to help, for a lot of reasons but…They…haven’t been working out. The children, I’ve tried to protect so very many times. They all died in vain but…”

You felt a lightbulb go off in you. That’s why she already had children’s items in your room. She looked down at you with not sorrow, but determination.

“You are the first one to stay, and now I completely trust you.”

You knew you were not going to take this information for granted. You would betray her trust.

You two stopped at a grand double door, much taller than you. It took up the whole wall, you looked up to it in awe. It was coldest here, how curious.

“This is the exit to the ruins, and even if it’s riddled with painful memories, there are also memories I’ve cherished.”

She knelt and sat down in front of the grand door. She giggled at your star-struck face and beckoned you to sit with her. You sat right beside her relishing the warmth of her wiggling closer. She smiled down at you and looked to the door.

Then knocked.

“Sans? Are you there?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aayyye! we 'bouta meet our boiiii!
> 
> if you guys want a more detailed scene with little m/c jus hit me up
> 
> nyheheh self promo   
> If you guys like these stories, it'd be awesome if you'd tip! Kudos is also awesome!  
> https://ko-fi.com/starstrucknightmare


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We go deeper into the mind of reader-chan We also make our first big step.
> 
> **WARNING**  
> **Masturbation**

At first there was nothing. Just the receding soft echoes of her question.

Then, there was an answer.

“toriel? that you?”

You jumped. The presence of a different person after all these months was a bit surprising. You weren’t completely sure why, but you got the feeling you…got something…

The monsters voice was deep, with just a touch of gravel. They were most likely eternally tired, as their words had a bit of a drawl, like smooth velvet with a bit of mischief.

You snapped out of it by Toriel’s giggling and realized you had your palm pressed up against the cool door. Jeez, you hadn’t even noticed!

‘A little eager are we…?’

You flushed as Atti teased you.

“Yes, I am here Sans I have brought…”

Toriel looked down to you seemingly in thought, before smiling and declared,

“I have brought my daughter.”

You looked up at her, surprise hitting you square in the chest. You looked down heat in your face. Man, you haven’t even spoken yet and you were getting all embarrassed! You hoped they’d be able to hear such a soft voice through the heavy door. You dribbled the lollipop in your mouth before taking it out to speak.

“H-hello! I’m, my name is Hestia.”

Ah! Wait! Damn it! You would hit your head against door if you could, as your small bunny tail slumped. Toriel gave you an encouraging pat.

“hestia, it’s nice to meet ya, i’m sans. i hope you find my jokes _humerus_ it seems _tibia_ the new _hip_ thing with monsters nowadays.”

They pulled surprised giggles from you. Toriel smirked, seeming to already be thinking of a comeback. They didn’t seem to mind your quiet tone which was a relief.

“I love puns, but sorry if I don’t talk much at first.”

You heard a small thump and figured he may be getting comfortable.

“don’t worry, I don’t have any bones to pick with quiet kids.”

You were sure by the end of this conversation; your stomach was going to split. Your tail wiggling in glee.

“Do not worry my child, Sans is a very calm person…since nothing gets under his skin!”

You all went on to make conversation and jokes of similar caliber. You learned about his brother, Papyrus. His favorite restaurant, Grillby’s the owner of said restaurant and a good portion of its patrons. He also talked about the monsters he met when he worked his many jobs. You were having so much fun with your new friend. Eventually Toriel had to leave to tend to the garden. Although, all too soon it had to come to an end.

“well, I should go. my bro is gonna be back for rounds soon. gotta show em how hard I’m workin.”

You giggled and nodded out of habit.

“Oh okay. Well I’ll talk to you later, Sans. I’m not sure when Toriel will be back…”

You spared a glance backward, not too sure what to tell him.

“hmm? oh, were you here for a onetime thing? I always gotta appreciate a pun lover.”

You smiled.

“Hehehe well, you still might be lonely…”

You said, trailing off dramatically.

“Yeah? why’s that?”

He asked, playing along.

“Since you have no _body_ to keep you company.”

You two dissolved into giggles and you struggled to whisper through wheezes.

“Well, I’m always around here, uh well, will you be here tomorrow?”

“Yup I’ll see- well, talk to ya then.  And…be careful kid…”

It sounded like he meant more to that statement then what was there…

“Alright. You too!”

You heard them grunt in affirmation and shuffle from their spot behind the door. Then started walking away. The sound of soft crunchy footsteps retreating from you. You sat there for a while. You didn’t know how long.  As you started to bury down a stranger named longingness.

The next day, you found an excitement buzzing about you. You thought back to your conversation with Sans as you brushed your teeth. You didn’t regret any of it, how rare! Except… you gave him the wrong name. Well, you supposed it didn’t matter. You spat in the sink and got ready for the day.

\--

**Toriel**

You chatted with me helped me cook and ate breakfasts usual. Although you had this glow about you, our conversation lasted much longer. Your cute little tail sat upwards, I’m beyond happy for you. Especially since I usually lead the conversations. You are always so radiant but today was different.

Even in your dance, you damn near startled me when i heard,

“Can I lead today?”

It was like you evolved in your confidence. Trying new steps and even when you tripped up, you laughed it off and tried again. Your laughter held such a beauty down here, and I couldn’t get enough of it. I saw a new sparkle in your eye as I handed you a list of groceries to pick up to buy me some time. I saw it, you were so content here with me. Although its been the best company I have received in years, I knew you were special with that dazzling soul of yours. It put any others to shame, across humans and monsters. You’ve already been through so much, but I know there’s something better for you out there than this. You may not have noticed, no one in your system may have, but I do. How restless Ren was dancing in the night. How apathetic Attilia is. How indifferent Colletè is. How hungry Rosé is. How curious Cake is.

I had a decision to make.

\--

You just finished dancing with Nabstablook and Froggit. You two sat in some leaves to recuperate. Nabstablook cracked a smile. “oh yeah…. i know sans…he lives in Snowdin…. he tells a lot of funny jokes…” You beamed.

“I know right! He told me about his brother, which he sounds equally as hilarious but on the opposite spectrum.”

You giggled remembering the story he told you. Froggit looked up at you.

“Do you want to go to Snowdin, y/n?”

That gave you a start. You opened your mouth to protest before you stopped. You realized you haven’t thought of anything else since you spoke to him. You flushed and looked down. Your companions giving you words of encouragement you didn’t want.

After speaking with them both and saying your goodbyes, you walked down the halls. A piece of paper the pretty script ruined by clenching it in your hand. You felt…confused…

You thought you were happy here. You thought you finally made it, but it seemed like…you have a long way to go now? You wanted to stay here though. You just wanted to rest your poor soul. You felt so damn jaded. You didn’t want to go through true happiness again. You felt like you’ve been living for millions of years, can’t this be enough?

You sighed, as you entered the tiny ghost town. Little to no monsters were around at this time.

You knew it wouldn’t be. The universe would always demand more of you. It was never enough. Walking though the buildings sand trailed behind you as you picked up different foods that were hidden in rubble. You weaved in between buildings and stuck to the shadows as you felt yourself cycling through the emotions. You were starting to get upset, and you didn’t want to be seen by an-

Suddenly the air was knocked out of you, hard. You were coughing up dirt and sand, disoriented as you tried to sit up. God, it felt like you tore into the tissues in your breasts and stomach with that fall. There was something on your leg.

“Ah Ah Ah! No moving! You don’t want to end up like last time, do you?”

You knew that voice. Despite the pain, you whipped your head around trying to find him. You stayed siting on the ground. If you stood, he would just pull you down again and try to break your sternum. You started blinking repeatedly, trying to work up some tears as you quickened your breath.

“Aww, you remember me, right? I couldn’t have you forget me while you’re having so much fun.”

The vines started to dance around you. The one wrapped around your ankle stated to curl farther up your leg, getting a better grip as it dragged you across the dirt. You headed towards a ruined building wall. This was gonna hurt.

You laid down and started to curl up in a fetal position. Then brought your arms up to protect your head. He pulled you up in the air. You yelped as he tossed you up and caught you. Abruptly he threw your body through the air and against the purple brick wall. Blood spewed from your mouth when you made impact. You felt several things snap but still, you tried to land on your hands and knees, glad there was a sandy ground instead of a concrete one.

You didn’t get a chance to rest, however. A vine slithered across the ground towards you. You could do little more than vainly swipe at it without any real strength more sand going up in the air. You wished his face was around so you could blind him. Wait…before you could chomp up a mouthful of sand to spit in his face, a vine curled around your neck. Damn it, one of your arms were useless, probably dislocated. You kicked up with your legs and used your core to wrap your legs around the vine that held your neck. Opening your windpipe, a bit to breath. Then, he appeared before you. His evil face looked to your upside-down suspended face, right side up.

“I WILL NOT LET YOU UNDO ALL MY HARD WORK AGAIN, FRISK!!”

“i…w-who’s…Frisk…?”

Your voice came garbled and weak, but Flowey’s face looked even more pathetic than how you sounded. He twisted his face back smiling and changing the subject.

“Do you seriously think anyone’s going to be on your side if you leave here?”

Your eyebrows furrowed, trying to process what he said. Your head hurt.

“w-what?”

He looked to you irritated, like you were an idiot that couldn’t understand his grand scheme.

“Come on dumbass, get it through your skull. Toriel has been lying to you this entire time.”

“sshes…trying her best.”

You slurred, trying to focus of his moving petals.

“hahahahaha! She’s going to throw you into the lion’s den. You have no idea what’s going on out there. They’re going to kill you.”

His eyes narrowed in on you and you tried not to think about the last time you died, or the last time he pul- You squeezed your eyes shut.

“t-toriel already told me- “

He snapped cutting you off.

“ _She_ didn’t tell you what happened with the last kid. Everyone out there hates humans. They’ll play nice at first…but they will turn you over to Asgore so quick, it’ll make your head spin! You have no idea what their situation is.”

You could tell what expression he was making even with your eyes closed. Tears squeezed between your tight eyelids.

“s…san-”

You tried to remember his voice, but you flinched sharply. Flowey’s grating laughter piercing your head instead.

“HAHAHAHAHAH! That smiley trashbag? I’d say…he’s the one that would kill you for your soul first!! He was directly affected by the human plus…”

You could feel him as he brought himself up to your twitching sheep ear. You clenched every muscle in your body in anticipation. Then he finally whispered.

“What in the fuck, makes you think he knows you’re a filthy human?”

Your heart immediately plummeted. Your eyes shot open in instinct, your pupils constricted into pinpricks. You seriously started to panic, thoughts swirling around.

“no, nno that’s…Toriel would’ve….”

“HAHAHAHAH! and don’t think for a damn second your half monster trait can save you. If anything, they may just hate you more because of it!”

Oh fuck, your aching tail. What was wrong was it?? Flowey danced around you, as he started to imitate the other monsters.

“‘Oh? There’s a half human half monster freak?’ “

You struggled and wiggled to look behind your back.

“‘Are there monsters on the surface? Why are we still down here, rotting away??’ “

A thorny vine was wrapped around it. It kept squeezing tighter and tighter, dark red started to blot the white fur as it mangled the poor appendage. This was going to be a lot to heal.

“‘Did a monster down here fuck a human??’ “

You tried to yell, but the vine around your neck was getting tighter as well. You tried to tear your eyes from your tail but couldn’t. You switched with Atti.

“‘Oh, I Knoooow!’ “

Drool and blood collected in your throat. You head felt like it was filled with cotton. It felt so numb and nice. You smiled and choked out crude giggles. This was amazing, everything in your blood rushing to the surface coming to an end.

“‘LETS KILL HER.’ ”

You damn near came, but it was too late. He’d already snapped your neck.

Flowey looked at your body in his vines with apathy. Then saw your soul inside break and your body starting to disappear into that damn light. He threw what was left of you against the wall with a feral growl. He looked down to you in disgust, sucked his teeth throwing his head to the side before slinking back into the ground. Maybe playing with his favorite toy would cheer him up. Soon, all trace of you and him vanished.

 

\--

You were awake again huh…

You hadn’t switched back and it felt like you were standing in front of Toriel’s house. You put a hand to your chin. It looks like the theories Coco was talking about were true. We seem to have a god ability in this space and what Flowey said before…What exactly did it mean? What was the state of the rest of the underground? Did…Did Sans really not know who we were? You did know one thing, Frisk was one of the children that vanished up this mountain.

Hmm, it would seem you would have to investigate yourself! Hestia and Y/n were a wreck, and everyone was busy comforting them. You stretched up and did a back-hand walkover then cracked your knuckles. Well, mom always did encourage you to look on the bright side. At least you didn’t have to go through the trouble of healing all those nasty injuries.

This looked like a job for you, Attilia.

It’s been a while since you fronted on your own. You untied the ribbon from your head to around your eyes, blocking out the remaining offending light filtering in pass your eyelids. Then let down the single fishtail braid. There, much better.

You walked around the garden, smelling the fresh flowers. Your mom must have just watered them. You told your mom time and time again you didn’t need a walking stick. Several elaborate obstacle courses dances and puzzles later, she reluctantly believed you. As you walked in the house, you were struck with the realization you had not saved even one bag of groceries. Eck, and you didn’t want to go all the way back,

You walked in the living, looking guilty as fuck. The warmth of the fire reached your skin, along with the familiar smell of her.

“Ah Attilia, it so good to see you of your rare appearances.”

It was so nice to hear her again, but you could tell something was off in her voice. Maybe she was really looking forward to the groceries?

“Hehe… hey, sweetheart I uh…I forgot the food…”

You heard her hum.

“I do not mind my child but…. come, sit.”

“…. Okay.”

Your eyebrows drew together as you frowned. That went rather well, but she sounded like she was going to say something she knew you wouldn’t like. Nevertheless, you complied, siting on your knees on the rug in front of her. The fire felt so nice, you turned towards it but hummed that you were listening. There was a silence. Your mother was probably collecting her thoughts to talk about the elephant in the room since this morning that y/n failed to notice.

“When I found you, I felt…hope for the first time in a very long time. Even from your circumstances, you’ve grown so much in so little time you…”

I felt her eyes on me.

“I believe you’re better than the meager life I lead here. I believe in the excitement in your eyes when you learned of the rest of the underground.”

You found yourself trying to downplay it. Fighting with yourself as well as the situation.

“i-I mean that was, mostly just…mild curiosity.”

You stammered, for what felt like the first time in all your lives. You felt a mischievous aura from your mom.

“It didn’t seem like mild curiosity when you were speaking with Sans.”

You looked away to the floor.

“l-low blow, mom.”

You wrapped your arms around yourself. You felt your insecurities coming forth, you felt like you were being abruptly kicked out despite all the signs. You clenched your teeth. In that moment, you hated yourself and the words coming from your mouth.

“i…am…am I a burden to you?”

You felt Toriel slump in her chair, you could only imagine the look in her eyes. Was Flowey right? You immediately felt sick for even thinking it, sicker than you ever had before.

“Of course not. I know for a fact I needed you, my child. If you hadn’t come, then I…I felt like I would have been frozen in time forever. Now I can confidently say…You should go your own way.”

You settled down the nausea retreating from your head, but…an unease settled over you.

“I guess I just…I’m just scared. Scared i…ill only have me on my side again. Even if, if that’s not necessarily true, it feels that way.”

Toriel stood from the chair and sat on the floor with you, wiping away tears.

“I know. I know at first it will be hard. The pressure and fear of a new place, change is hard but I know you will change monsters for good and you as well.”

You put shaky arms around her form as she smothered you, holding tight. Even as fur went up your nose and tickled your eyes. This would be your last time after all. You whimpered, muffled by her fur,

“Does…does sans really not know I’m…uh halfie…?”

She stroked your hair and sighed.

“Welll, I was going to leave that decision up to you, but I suppose you haven’t told him either…”

You shook your head.

“No, I, I didn’t know. I feel bad because it’s likely he won’t know who I am when I go out there Hes talks so softly plus i…oh god, I promised him id meet him. If, if he knocks and no one’s there….”

A hard knot form in your stomach as you felt new tears grace tired eyes. You hated making people wait and not following through with promises. You declared.

“I’m going tomorrow.”

She felt her pull away and look at your abrupt initiative in surprise, but simply nodded.

“I’ll help you pack. How about I cook dinner tonight, love?”

You nodded and she gave you one last hug, before she went off into the kitchen. You turned back to the fire.

 

 

That night, you knew you needed to chill. Judging from the cold downstairs, and sounds it made, it was snowing down there. You took a breath. You were used to change. You were 24 and by 20 felt like you’d seen everything. All that was left now was to embrace it. Even if the others had trouble with it.

You gathered a shit ton of candles, then started a bath. You sprinkled salt across the filling water and enchanted them with sparkles, then added rose petals. —A trick you learned from your mom. — You thought about what else you needed and almost smacked your face for forgetting, music!

You went back into your room and grabbed the old phone Toriel gave you off your bed and went into the storage space to materialize your pack. You rummage around and got your speaker then returned to the bathroom. You thought of a song and smiled.

“Play Moonlight Sonata.”

You said, naming one of the songs you danced to time and time again with Toriel. You stripped down and smiled then contemplated. You hated seeing. It was too much for you, you could handle any type of torture but if someone forced you to see all day, you were sure it’d be true pain. Your original body in the headspace was blind, but y/n was not. Although, maybe you could risk it a few times.

You walked over to the switch in the bathroom and made sure it was turned it off. Then you went into your room and did the same. You went inside a drawer to grope for a lighter and went back into the bathroom and closed the door behind you. You pulled a towel from the rack and shoved in the open space between the door and the marble floor. Then grabbed two candles in the pile on the counter and lit them. You felt on the wall for the full body mirror when you felt the cool surface with condensation you placed the candles on the floor on either side of the mirror. You stepped back and started to psyche yourself up to take your blindfold off and open your eyes.

A different type of darkness filled your vision. A soft warm glow in your peripheral accompanied with a prick in the back of your eyeballs, but nothing too traumatizing that I couldn’t push to the back of my head. –heh—You focused on the mirror and loved what you saw. A soft red gradient was cast on mellow umber skin. Pastel pink dreadlocks spilling down your back ending at your plump supple thighs. The body, heavens the body. You felt y/n’s body was a gorgeous example of femininity. You shared a cute face with cheeks that would make anyone want to touch. Even though you shared the face, your own knowing, sly constant smile graced your plush lips. Looking down to small shoulders but full breasts that gave your whole body a pear shape. You had a little belly with love handles that balanced you all out and gave you muscle. You had hips made for sashaying with thick full and strong thighs. Your calves held muscles that grew in your time here. Needless to say, you were squishy and cute, but you were also cut and oozed sex appeal.

You must look delicious when you danced. Although now that were looking… You realized your eyes were a steely grey color…? Hmm, intriguing. You couldn’t think too much on it as the pain was starting to forcibly grab your attention. You closed your eyes again letting out a breath as it was immediately soothed. You decided to only light a few more candles and place them around your bath. You put rose petals on your eyes. You felt the steam curling up from the bath and smiled, delighted at the sensation of the hot water crawling up your skin and soothing your bones.

You stayed like that for a while, washing up and listening to Beethoven. You thought about Flowey and the rest of the underground out there. Toriel and…you…tried to avoid thinking about Sans. You wondered about his brother, surprisingly you wondered what he looked like. You smiled and wished you’d brought your toy, but your fingers would do.

You started to feel hot and it wasn’t just the water. It came from within you. Your nipples stared to perk up looking for sensation. You rolled your nipples as a sharp pleasant sensation buzzing inside you. You put a nipple in your mouth while you rubbed up against your hand, spreading yourself feeling the heat come faster. You squished your fingers inside you and felt yourself squeeze and tug on your fingers.

You felt restless with all the pleasure as you stared to nibble your nipple and pinch at the other. Your fingers were too short, you wanted them deeper but settled on picking up the speed. You abandoned on of your nipples to rub at your clit. The water and rose petals flitting about you as you squeaked to keep your voice it. You reveled in the pleasure as you worked yourself over. Your arm kept hitting where bladder was. You were in the bath about to come and you knew right after you’d pee. Your tummy hurt with how full you felt, some part of you imagined it was cum. Full, full, full, it felt so good. That was gross, it was so gross.

You loved it.

You came on your fingers. Your warm insides wrapping tight around them, pleasure clenching your body and holding tight licking you up in the best of ways. As it passed you knew it simply wasn’t enough, but if you were going to actually satisfy yourself, you’d be here for hours. You cut it short and slipped out of the bath. You’d already peed in it anyway, staying in it didn’t exactly appeal to you. You drained the water and blew out the candles. Then grabbed a towel and went into your bedroom.

You didn’t wrap the towel around you but simply laid it across your bed. If you had it your way, you’d never wear clothes, but you kept your naked body to the confines of your bedroom. You got some wet skin lotion and sat on your bed to smooth it on locking in the moister. You rolled on deodorant, sprayed a bit of perfume and applied chapstick. You went back into the bathroom to floss, brush and use mouthwash.

You brushed and blow dried your hair, satisfied in taking care of the body, you crawled into bed.

Well, you supposed it was time to get the show on the road.

You fell asleep in a few seconds.

\--

You jolt eyes opening abruptly. You’re you again, y/n and your pissed. Actually, you’re a bit confused, you seem to be in the void and not in the headspace. However, you saw your altars, when you see her you forget everything, and your anger is renewed and hot as burning coal.

You stomped over and shoved Attilia

“WHY?! Why would you say we’d leave?! what’s wrong with you?!”

She sat with that same little fucking smirk. You wanted to slap it off her. The very sound of her voice pissed you off.

“Y/n.”

Hestia tried to hold you, but you shrugged her off. You weren’t finished.

“Toriel has been alone for years!! Years!! She’s gone to war! She left her husband! Her child died!! and she’s taken such good care of us….”

You slumped to your knees as the burning rage seeped into disgust, guilt and sadness. As you spoke you realized this too, was her taking care of you. The emotions took you over. Thick hot tears fell down your face, as the remaining anger was but of ebbs.

“We cannot leave her, right?”

You said broken as you slumped into your hands. You rocked back, whimpering,

“Mom, mom…”

Your small form shook as Atti crawled over to hug you tight. You hated it. You didn’t deserve it.

“I believe…Toriel made her own decision, and we have to make ours…”

You despised it, you really did. The past few months have been amazing. You felt like you could finally relax and sleep and do things, but you also knew here…

“Man, but seriously though? It’s been kinda boring, as amazing Toriel is? Sans was the most fun I’ve had in a long time.”

Ren said sitting down back to back leaning on you, with her hands behind her head.

“I uhm…well I agree with a version of what Ren said. I’ve been trying new things, but…when Nabstablook mentioned the glow of waterfall I…I honestly couldn’t stop thinking about it.”

Hestia sat beside you looking down guiltily.

“Our time with Toriel has been life changing since falling to the underground. Although we will inevitably keep growing. Our growth has been stunted until now… Unfortunately, it will only be stunted once more by staying complacent here. I hate to say it, but it will be no different from when we were on the surface.”

Even Coco came from the woodworks to state. Your heart felt heavy, you knew the next journey was going to be so hard. Although you knew, you’d have everyone with you.

“SO, YOU ALL HAVE MADE YOUR DECISION HAVE YOU?”

You all looked up to the doctor as he made his appearance. You nodded your head as he knelt down to you and gave you a sympathetic smile. You jolted and started to apologize in ASL before you realized…

“IT SEEMS CURIOUS THINGS HAPPEN WHEN YOUR SYSTEM IS IN SYNC.”

You understood one another’s speech… You were baffled to say the least.

“Whoa! Doc how’d ya know we synced?”

Ren exclaimed, her cattail swaying, and her ears perked up.

“HERE IN THE VOID, IT IS QUITE EASY TO TELL WHEN SOULS SYNC UP. IM SURE OTHERS HAVE NOTICED AS WELL.”

You tilted your head at him. There were others here? Doctor Gaster waved off your unspoken question and spoke.

“I AM HAPPY TO HEAR YOU ALL DECIDED TO KEEP GOING. I THINK YOU WILL LIKE IT OUT THERE.”

You don’t remember much after that having slipped into a dreamless sleep.

You awoke and immediately felt guilt snake into your heart. You thought you would feel dread or reluctance, but you felt light and curious.

There was a knock at the door. You wrapped some sheets around yourself and told Toriel she could come in.

“My child, how are you this fine morning.”

“Ah well, just trying to keep my shit together. Last night w- I, I started a fight with Atti I…I didn’t understand what I wanted and when everyone told me I…oh Toriel I-”

You shook your head and fought back tears.

“I have to leave you, mom…”

She looked to you and gave you a watery smile, then shook her head.

“You are not leaving me. You are saving the both of us.”

You sniffed and nodded. You smiled to one another in a beat of silence and mutual understanding for a moment. Then Toriel put her hands on her hips and declared.

“Alright, now let’s get you ready.”

You got up and threw on some pajamas. You already had most of what you needed in your pack in your storage space, but you got it out to pack up what was left in your room. You gathered up clothes, hygiene products, art supplies and crawled on your bed for your speaker. Your hand gazed your sex ed book and you looked down at it. You learned quite a bit from it monster and human anatomy, practicing safe sex and masturbation, toys, cleaning, maintenance, how to practice BDSM and the psychology behind it. It was a big book and you hadn’t even got through it all. You tossed that and your toy in the pack, such subjects always interested you.

You sighed as you looked at all your assortments of stuffies. You highly doubted you would manage to get your own room to take them all, and storage was limited.

‘Pleaaase, can we at least take one?’

Hestia pouted looking upon the collection with tears in her eyes. During your time here, your altars expressed themselves by what you could only explain as a ghost form floating around your real body. No one except for Toriel seemed to notice and even that was rare. You often communicated with them through intentions or in your head.

Since Hestia was asking, you supposed you could spare at least one. You’d miss them all too, after all. You picked a cute bunny stuffie that was about the size of your torso. Most of your things were kiddie like, but Cake and Hestia loved it. Everyone else didn’t mind so it helped your little headspace. You were pretty much ready and just as you were about to leave to ask Toriel for help with clothes, she came out of her room meeting you in the hallway.

“Close your eyes, my child!”

You smiled, her giddiness contagious.

“Okay, open them!”

You looked up at a thick wool layered skirt, thick leggings. A cable knitted sweater and your old hat with cute embellishments on it. Cute but practical underwear, and on the floor were some chunky heeled fold over boots.

You gasped, the outfit looked adorable. Toriel usually made your clothes and here was a new masterpiece.

“You will be comfy and warm! Should you encounter anything, despite its looks, you will be able to move easily in them.”

You hugged her tight and she gave you another full bag of clothes. You were so excited they looked adorable. She shooed you back into your room to try on your new outfit.

You took off your pjs and fitted on the sports bra and bikini underwear. You pulled on the warm leggings and snapped on the skirt. It went down to the middle of your calves It felt nice and warm on your hips, and the weight grounded you. The sweater was soft as cashmere. You took the bow off and tucked it away in pleasantly deep pockets and pulled your hat on. You felt a sort of security with it back on. You sat and pulled on your boots lacing them up. You looked in the mirror and smiled big.

Over the months, you still couldn’t break the habit of tucking away your tail. What Flowey said flashed through your mind again. You shook your head. No. You weren’t hiding what you were because of him. You…you just wanted things to be a bit simpler is all. Eventually you’d tell them everything, but for now, you wanted to be seen as a simple human and ease them into it.

You nodded and put both your phones into your pocket. You were ready.

You went out of your room and met up with Toriel. She gave you a long coat and you two started downstairs. You were making sure she’d know how to play her music without you, and she nagged you back about everything else. Soon, you two came up to your destination.

“Now, you know can call me anytime. My doors are always open to you.” You nodded and gave one last hug.

“Now, off you go, little one.”

You nodded and stepped up to the daunting door. You took a breath and put both hands up to them, then pushed.

Starting yet another new journey.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Frisk u ain’t special eery body got some determination 
> 
> Holy fuck this was a long chapter but I really wanted reader-chan to progress in this one. aye we’re done with that yall ready to ride some skeles? Giddy up bitch.
> 
> nyheheh self promo  
> If you guys like these stories, it'd be awesome if you'd tip! Kudos is also awesome!  
> https://ko-fi.com/starstrucknightmare


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We meet some good bois!

The doors shut with a dramatic clang behind you. Ahead of you, you’re greeted with a winter wonderland. You look up but can’t even see the celling, you spread your arms and close your eyes.

You felt so free in the huge open space. In the all-encompassing whites and grays of the sky, a glint caught your eye. You turned to the source and spotted, glass…? Oh…Oh my! It was a camera lens! You blinked at it shocked.

‘Perverts?’

Atti exclaimed, looking to the lens.

‘You shouldn’t sound so hopeful…’

Hestia giggled.

‘Ohh! Flash em!’

Ren bounced excitedly.

You snorted and waved shyly to the camera for fun. You reminded them it may not even be working in this weather.

‘All the more reason ta flash em.’

Ren casually stated, floating back with her hands behind her head.

‘I think that’d be pretty cold…’

Hestia mentioned, being the voice of reason.

‘Exactly~’

Atti purred.

Your headmates fell into silence as you started walking on. You loved the sound your boots made steeping in the fresh snow. The cool air making your lunges feel different and light. You read somewhere that it was scientifically proven that it was quieter when it was snowing, something about it absorbing sound? You forgot, but you relished in the beautiful snowy wood as you walked down the path.

You supposed you couldn’t get lost since the path was pretty straight forward. You saw a huge branch blocking your path and ran up to it. It was the only break in continuity here. It was thick and heavy. You were pretty sure you couldn’t even make it budge without some help from your soul. You stepped back and took it with a running jump, landing in a roll ending up in a wolf crouch. Damn, you felt cool.

You stood and continued on, looks like mom was right about your clothes, it was so ea-

_CRACK!!_

You stopped dead in your tracks and train of thought. You didn’t yelp or scream. Your body falling into is natural instincts of staying very still and silent. You already knew what happened by the sound of it, but you had to check. Slowly you shifted your weight looking back from whence you came. Sure enough, the huge branch sat in bitty pieces, splintered and broken.

‘FUCKING _RUN_ DUDE!’

Ren screamed.

You didn’t need to be told twice. You made a break for it, obviously the monster out for your blood, wanted that to be a demonstration and you didn’t want to become the example. You thanked the stars Toriel had you do heel intensive dance, because you’d probably would’ve fell like some cheesy horror movie. By the speed of trees going past, you were confident you were keeping up a pretty good speed. Until you felt the hairs raise on the back of your neck. You felt a presence close by that gave you the extra kick to go faster.

You thought about diving in the forest but figured that’d just give you an anxiety attack. They obviously knew where you were. You saw a bridge up ahead and felt some relief soothe your veins. Maybe there would be a town somewhere for you to hide. You felt so close, you sprinted up to it and right as your boot stepped before the wood, you stopped. Your very skin tingling glancing down with your eyeballs, a thick blue aura encased you.

‘F-frozen?!’

Hestia whimpered, panic shaking her voice.

Jesus, you couldn’t move. You couldn’t move and slow agonizing steps crunched in the snow. The sound you liked so much turned sinister. Did they have a weapon? Were they going to stab you in the back? Damn it, you were gonna end up dying again. You wished they’d do it quick so the feeling of puking from fear would stop. Although, no. No matter how much you wished them away or hurry up, it was to no avail. It felt like they were close enough to lean against your back. Even from behind, you could tell they were at least a head taller than you. You were about to switch with an excited Atti until you heard,

“H u m a n.”

There was a flare of familiarity and recognition from Hes’ side, first.

“D o n t  y o u  k n o w  h o w  t o  g r e e t  a  n e w  p a l?”

‘ _Sans!_ ’

Your whole system practically shouted for him in unison. Although, you were still scared shitless Atti seemed to be relishing in it.

“T u r n  a r o u n d  a n d  s h a k e  m y  h a n d.”

The hold let you go, the blue magic disappearing. You squinted and still considered bookin’ it, but you looked down the path and couldn’t see the end, you figured you wouldn’t get far. You complied and slowly turned, looking down at the outstretched appendage you supposed was a hand. You held out a tentative, shaky hand and quickly grabbed theirs to rip the band aid off.

_Pppoffffttggh_

Your eyes widened as you looked into the face of a skeleton. They had a huge shit eating grin. You snorted and started to double over at the absurdity of the situation, tears running down your face. You’d been scared of him? He chuckled with you but not quite matching your own enthusiasm.

“hehehe…the ol’ whoopee cushion in the hand trick. It always works. Though…this is the best reaction I’ve gotten to it.”

You soon stopped as he took a moment to look down at you. He grabbed your hand and tugged you closer to him. You two came face to face. He didn’t allow you any room to breathe, much less look away. You felt his blue eyes lights bore into your soul.

“What’d you do? To Hestia? Toriel? The rest of the monsters there?”

You answered quickly.

“I, there, they’re all completely fine, I promise! You can ask her, a-actually I’m…”

Jeez, you supposed the cats out of the bag already huh? But you guess he panicked when no one answered the door yesterday. What would you ever do to the monsters in the ruins anyway?

“I’m…hestia…”

It felt quite strange saying that, since she wasn’t fronting, and you were y/n at the moment. Sans looked down at you with suspicion too, but it seemed like he believed most of what you were saying. Hes was much too shaken to front on her own.

  
“w-well my name is y/n b…but I’m also Hestia…”

You started to sweat, you really didn’t think you’d be explaining yourself so soon and was totally caught off guard. You knew you weren’t making any kind of sense. He looked you over and the eyes on you made you look away. Although, seemed to find what he was looking for Sans let you go and rolled his eyes.

“anyways you’re a human right?”

You didn’t want to lie again, but you also didn’t want to make this conversation anymore weirder. You shrugged and made an “eh” motion. His eyelights looked off to the side.

“that’s hilarious.”

He looked back to you holding eye contact. You saw test in his sockets.

“if you’ve already met me, what’s my name?”

You smiled and beamed,

“You’re Sans! Sans the skeleton.”

He smirked at your enthusiasm and asked,

“well what should I call you, not quite hestia?”

You thought for a moment and sighed,

“I know it sounds weird, but I’ll explain everything but please call me Y/n.”

He slowly nodded and continued.

“well, i’m actually supposed to be on watch for humans right now…”

You sweated to sweat, and your smile got a bit wobbly. Sans side eyed you,

“…but…y’kno…. i don’t really care about capturing anybody.”

You tilted your head at him as he spoke and wondered why.

“Now, my brother he’s a human hunting fanatic.”

You tried to think about the funny stories he told and not your stomach twisting.

“Hey, actually I think that’s him over there.”

You jolted and whipped around, and in the distance, you saw a small figure accompanied with large quantities on snow being kicked up. You made a move to hide behind Sans, but he deftly picked you up by the waist –The sheer amount of weight he could swing around like no big deal astonished you.—and walked across the wooden bridge between the wooden bars with you under his arm. You two seemed to be at some sort of station.

He let you down to your feet and whisper yelled.

“quick behind that conveniently shaped lamp!”

You tried to hide your giggled as you ran behind it. Sans gave you a wink as only seconds later the monster in question arrived. He was _huge,_ like taller than Toriel huge. he seemed to be wearing some sort of cosplay, of what you didn’t know but where his brother had his most of his bones hidden away by a big hoodie, Papyrus showed his off. He seemed to have…some sort of orange jelly body? You saw built muscles chiseled from it. The body was see-though, and you could clearly count all his bones…Now that you were paying attention, his cosplay was in fact quite raunchy.

For bottoms, he wore what you could only call tight super hero underwear with a belt. Red long boots with matching gloves. An armored crop top and shoulder pads with a long red scarf. It reminded you a lot of slutty cosplay armor he could easily be hit in the midriff…but then again, he was a skeleton. He strutted in his outfit like he owned the place. Needless to say, he looked cool as fuck.

Sans greeted him coolly. You guessed he wore it often.

“sup bro?”

“YOU KNOW WHAT ‘SUP’ BROTHER ITS BEEN 8 DAYS AND YOU STILL HAVENT…RECALEBRATED. YOUR. PUZZLES!”

He punctuated each word with a jabbing finger at Sans. You instantly know you were gonna love these guys.

“YOU JUST HANG AROUND YOUR STATION, WHAT ARE YOU EVEN DOING??”

“staring at this lamp, it’s really cool do you wanna look?”

Hey now…

“NO! I DON’T HAVE TIME FOR THAT! WHAT IF A HUMAN COMES THOUGH HERE? I WANT TO BE READY! I WILL BE THE ONE! I MUST BE THE ONE! I WILL CAPTURE A HUMAN THEN I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS WILL GET ALL THE THINGS I UTTERLY DESERVE. RESPECT RECOGNITION I WILL FINALLY BE ABLE TO JOIN THE ROYAL GUARD, PEOPLE WILL ASK TO BE MY ‘FRIEND’? I WILL BATHE IN A SHOWER OF KISSES EVERY MORNING!”

Well, after that announcement, you may as well have thrown your poor ears away but God, your heart broke for him. You almost ran out to bathe him in kisses yourself. How is he not already popular??

“hmm…maybe this lamp will help you?”

You didn’t even worry that time, you just found it comical he wouldn’t look in the one place he needed to. You supposed Sans didn’t need to work his magic to keep you in place. The crippling laughter was holding you.

“SANS! YOU ARE NOT HELPING YOU LAZY FUCK!”

You had to shove your fingers in your mouth to keep from scream cackling. You were most definitely _not_ expecting that from Papyrus, and It seemed neither did Sans sat back in the snow with a hand over his face, chortling enough for the both of you.

“ALL YOU DO IS SIT AND BOONDOGLE! YOU GET LAZIER AND LAZIER EVRYDAY!!”

Sans tried to pull himself together his brother went on.

“h-hey, take it easy. i've gotten a ton of work done today. a skele-ton.”

He winked and shrugged in your direction, while his brother stomped his feet in frustration, and he fought a smile.

“SANS!!”

“come on. you're smiling.”

“I AM AND I HATE IT. SIGH…WHY DOES SOMEONE AS GREAT AS ME, HAVE TO DO SO MUCH JUST TO GET A LITTLE RECOGNITION.”

“wow, sounds like you're really working yourself... down to the bone.”

Sans was really making you work to keep quiet.

“UGH, I WILL ATTEND TO MY PUZZLES AS FOR YOUR WORK? PUT A LITTLE MORE…. BACKBONE INTO IT NYHEHEHEHEH”

So, he did like puns! Just as you were readying yourself to step out, Papyrus rounded back with a,

“HEH.”

After he left for real, you slumped back and started giggling like a maniac. You wheezed.

“what…the f-fuck…”

Sans seemed to be eyeing you with interest.

“well, I guess you already got the signal.”

He turned to stare into the abyss off the path. When you walked from Toriel’s door you willed yourself to not look down it. You started to walk towards what looked to be a sentry station. You called back to Sans.

“Is this yours?”

“yup, made it myself.”

It sort of reminded you of a supped-up version of a lemonade stand. You went over to it and bent over the top to see the inside. He yelled over to you.

” You outa get going! he might come back, and if he does…you’ll have to sit through some more of my hilarious jokes.”

“Okaayy!”

You replied to him.

Looking behind it seems more like a hotdog stand, you found varies condiments, a comfy looking chair and a box in the corner. You shuffled back to your feet and leaned back. You looked over to Sans to find him watching you with a bit of…blue dusting his face? You flushed and surprisingly hoped he was just looking at your ass and didn’t notice your tail. You played with your fingers and stared down the path.

“actually, hey…”

You turned to him with your brows raised and a wobbly smile.

“hate to bother ya, but can you do me a favor?”

You nodded,

“Sure.”

“i was thinking…my brothers been kinda down lately…he’s never seen a human before and seeing you might make his day.”

You tilted your head at him.

“what?”

You put a finger to your cheek and thought.

“If he’s never seen a human before, how does he know what one looks like?”

His grin grew ever wider as he snickered,

“oh, I think he’ll probably know.”

You raised a brow, but he continued,

“well don’t worry. ill look out for ya, plus he’s not all that dangerous, even if he tries to be.”

He turned away.

“well thanks a million, i’ll be up ahead.”

He said then proceeded to go the opposite way. You reached out and considered going after him but figured maybe he had to pee first or something, so you went on ahead.

Coming to a new area, you found another one of those lights, for some odd reason you’d taking to eating them. Well, attempted to. Once you finished your shenanigans, there were two paths but first you went to check out a random box off the path. You always did have strange affinities to containers, reading the sign, it seemed others did too! You reached in the box and found a glove. It was worn and pink but didn’t quite live up to your aesthetic, so you put it back you went north first.

Just as you came up to an icy river, a teenage monster named Snowdrake approached you. They boldly challenged you to a dance. You smiled and accepted taking position and holding out your hand. He piléd taking your hand and it seemed his style was tap. Finally, a monster with the same style as you! After some goofs and swingy like moves then reassuring him his father loved him, you two finished. He regretfully admitted defeat and promised he’d beat you next time, leaving you with some gold. You…felt strange about receiving money from a kid but here you are.

You continued with your search and found a fishing rod in the ground. You knelt and reeled in the line, you got to the end and stood to see what was on the end. It looked like a piece of lamented paper. You plucked it off and saw a photo of a monster with the words, ’Call me! Heres my number!’. Aw jeez, is this what the dating scene looked like around here? You were not about to lie to yourself and say looks didn’t matter in your mates. Although it usually wasn’t your first on your list this was atrocious. It looked they hadn’t even showered before taking the picture. No effort at all.

You remembered the number for Ren and her prank call tendencies.

You stuck the picture back on the hook. Maybe they’d be someone else’s type. You left and continued down the path, moving on to the next area.

Your boys blocked your way and you were delighted! Excitement and giddiness immediately filling your heart. Although nerves flitted around too, you wondered how Papyrus would react to you.

“SO, AS I WAS SAYING ABOUT UNDYNE-”

Your ears perked under your hat. Undyne? A friend? Significant other? For some reason, the later option made you feel uneasy. The feeling was chased away, excitement bubbled in you again when Papyrus caught you in the corner of his eye. He looked to Sans who then looked to you, then looked at him. His jaw comically dropping to the floor as they went so fast, they started spinning. It was quite the flattering reaction to anyone first meeting you. Finally, he regrouped with Sans to yell whisper.

“SANS! OH MY GOD!! IS THAT….”

He took in a gulp of air, his ribs expanding and collapsing then said,

“A HUMAN?!?!”

The two slowly looked back at you, you put your hands on your hips with your chin up smiling.

But Sans just had to ruin your debut. His eyes narrowed but how big his grin was as he said,

“uhhhh…. actually, I think that’s a rock.”

You tilted your head, then looked behind you. A rock laid innocently in the snow that… hadn’t been there before. You snorted and shook your head as Papyrus said with narrowed eye sockets.

“OH…”

Sans side eyed him.

“hey, whats that in front of the rock?”

He whipped his head to you and looked straight to your eyes with renewed wonder.

“OH MY GOD!!! IS…IS THAT A HUMAN…?”

Papyrus asked tentatively but losing none of his volume.

“yes.”

“OH MY GOD SANS! I FINALLY DID IT UNDYNE WILL-…IM GONNA-…ILL BE SO- POPULAR!! POPULAR!! POPULAR!!”

“NYHEHEHE YES OF COURSE! I KNEW IT ALL ALONG! HOW DOES IT FEEL TO BE JAPPED BY THE GRRREAT PAPYRUS?”

You giggled as he embellished on his intro rolling the ‘r’ in grea- Wait, did that mean he had a tongue? Before your train of thought could become too lewd, you heard Papyrus walked up to you in just a few long strides. You were pretty amazed, you had to tilt your head back to keep eye contact. —You really had trouble keeping eye contact, your eyes keep drifting down his little outfit. —But he helped you out by leaning down closer to you. He put a hand to his chin and thought his narrowed eyes traveled lower. You looked away, glad the cold was disguising the red in your face.

“WOWIE! SHE REALLY IS A HUMAN! SHE HAS THE LARGE EYES AND BIG CHEST JUST LIKE ALPHYS’ RECORDS!”

You had to process what he said for a bit, when you did you almost spat that…was that an anime reference? Hearing him declare such a thing so loudly, you hid your red face and started giggling, in the background Sans shook his head. Both you and Sans missed the slightly mischievous smile on his face. He cleared his throat and straightened up then pointed down at you.

“HUMAN! YOU SHALL NOT PASS THIS AREA I THE GREAT PAPYRUS WILL STOP YOU!! I WILL THEN CAPTURE YOU YOU WILL BE DELIVERED TO THE CAPITAL! THEN…”

Did no one really tell papyrus what the sitch was? You looked to Sans who simply shrugged. Hell, you barely knew what was to become of you, but you had a feeling whoever was in the capital did not have your best interests in mind. Although you found you wouldn’t mind handing yourself over to Papyrus. He seemed the more responsible of the two.

“THEN!! IM NOT SURE WHATS NEXT! IN ANY CASE CONTINUE…ONLY IF YOU DARE!! NYHEHEHHE”

You thought he might come back again but Sans said,

“well, that went well. don’t sweat it kid ill keep and eye socket out for ya.”

You stepped right up to him mockingly upset and put your hands on your hips to pout at him. When you turned away to walk off you heard laughter.

“what’d I do? Not my fault he takes reference from a perv.”

He looked to you slyly and you looked back at him, leaving with your parting words,

“well I think your both perverts!”

‘not that none of us are to talk but they are perverts nonetheless’

Ren mentioned.

You shook her off and continued down the path. Then found what seemed to be another sentry station. Just before you could go up to inspect it, you were sweep up into a dance!

It seemed to be a floaty icy monster with a hat as big as itself. Although it seemed to be more interested to showing itself off then matching your rhythm. You kinda felt like you were dancing by yourself…You danced to your own tune and paid no mind to them. Then, when it was preoccupied trying to you’re your attention instead of its hat, you swiped its cap right off its head much to their protest. Then turned to a regular ice monster and you complemented them without their hat. When they gave their appearance a chance without their cap you looked around and swung them to a more secluded spot to take your hat off too. You found they were just trying to impress you and you told them that you were afraid of what others would think of you. After the dance ended you two promised to work on one another’s characters. —After giving one another’s respective caps. —

After words, you felt pretty accomplished and checked out the station, reading the sign you immediately found it was Papyrus’ station and giggles again and… apparently, he also wrote in Papyrus fount? You found the station to be speck and span.

You moved on down the path and found another station with a sign it said but three words.

(absolutely NO MOVING!!!)

You stopped moving but… You looked down the path. You need to keep going. You decided maybe crawling quietly was okay? You got on your hands and knees then started to make your way across. You eased closer to the station, making sure you were silent you were pretty good at it but never had to do it through snow. You had been so preoccupied with tracking the station for movement, your knee seemed to have crunched in something you winced and lifted your leg. A dog treat? You slowly turned your head up towards the station, at the same time, a dog like monster slowly rose its head its eyes shifty.

“Did something move? Was it my imagination? I can only see moving things. If something WAS moving…For example a human…I’ll make sure it NEVER moves again!”

You and Hes squealed in fear.

Thus, you were swept into a dance, but you kept still when he danced. Then threw what looked like blue swords at you. You shook a little and squeezed your eyes shut when they slowed down and…passed right through you! How fascinating! When it was your turn you waited until he turned his head away from you. You waltzed to him and gave him a soft pet. He immediately shook like an excitable doggy on his next attack.

“What!? I’ve been pet!”

He whipped his head around.

“Pet? pot? pet? pot? Pet? Pot?”

In his confused state, he twirled around quickly sending a barrage of swords your way to your still form. You two played around until the dance was over. During the fight, Ren got so excited she begged Coco to switch and promised to be conscientious, so you let her have some fun too.

Yes! Now you could finally talk to people! Although, you still had to keep your cutie persona and act somewhat like y/n.

‘Well, I don’t know if I’m that cute….’

Y/n said.

‘You and Hes and completely adorable. what are ya takin about?’

You countered as the two got all mushy. As promised, you made sure your tail was well hidden. Afterall yours was the longest and the most noticeable. You made sure to wrap it around your waist under your skirt. Then went into your pocket and tied back a fro dreadlocks at the front and leaving some for bangs.

You chatted with Doggo and was told your skele bros were also pranksters. You leveled with him and explained you had trouble with eyesight too then exchanged tips and tricks. When he asked if you wanted a dog treat you observed him as he lit his own up, following his lead you took a surprisingly smooth inhale. You looked down at it and to him in awe.

“So, you guys get high too huh?”

You inquired fiddling with the “treat”.

“Yup if there’s a way to get high someone will find it.”

He took a drag before saying,

“We’ve been trapped for a millennium after all.”

You two shot the shit for a bit, but you didn’t feel much but a little tingly in the back of your head. Maybe the effects were different for halfies. You asked why he smokes he said to relax. When he asked you why you did, you laughed and said where you came from, you usually did it to sharpen your senses.

You said goodbye and kept moving forward.

‘I wonder if we’ll get to see waterfall and Napstablook?’

Hestia said hopeful.

‘You know what would be awesome? If we wore glow in the dark paint and danced in the bioluminescent water!!’

You boasted back as you looked around. You spotted a familiar blue hoodie and jumped up to wave to him. Excited to meet him yourself.

“Hey, Sans!”

He turned to you, surprised and smiled at you.

“Hey kiddo, you alright?”

You raised a brow

“Yeah! Why wouldn’t I be? I’m pretty good at dancing!” He simply pointed to your face and you reached up to where he was pointed to find you subconsciously had closed an eye, ack! You weren’t the best at pretending you were y/n.

“Ah yeah just got something in my eye.”

He shrugged and said.

“Well, want some advice on dances?”

You nodded.

“Sure!”

“Well, my brother has a very special attack.”

Your ears twitched under your hat.

“If you see a blue attack, don’t move and it won’t hurt you.”

You rolled your eyes with a hand on your hip.

“Aw man, I already know that now! Are you messing with me?”

You smiled at him playfully.

“well, heres a way to remember that handy trick. imagine a stop sign. when you see a stop sign, you stop right? stop signs are red, so imagine a blue one instead simple right? When dancing think about blue stop signs.”

You snorted and crossed your arms.

“Pfft fine, Mr. Incredible guide.”

He shrugged smirking down at you.

“what can I say? it’s in my bones.”

You laughed at the nonchalant joke as Sans laughed with you. You were about to double over feeling so happy to be alive and fronting. Just being a dork and goofing off with a buddy and everyone in the system filled with similar joyful emotions. You even thought Hes would aim to front by herself again, you couldn’t wait for her to meet him again in person. Sans was sharp, he’d probably knew it’d be her but right now you were elated by simple feelings but…you, you heard an abrupt break in Sans’ laughter. A slight gasp? You looked up to him, your brows furrowed in worry

“What’s wrong?”

A bead of sweat(?) appeared on his skull. As he shifted his eyes away from you. He said something along the line of reassurance, but you didn’t bother to pay attention to them. You already heard the tone they held. Your stomach sinked. You saw a flash of…fear in his eye. Accompanied with the sinking feeling was a twinge of disappointment in Sans ~~but most of all yourself~~. Your smile fell strained as you said goodbye and tried to get that terribly familiar look out of your head. You’d probably imagined it anyway. As per usual of how you tried to get you mind off something, you started to goof off. You ran up to the ice patch and skid across it. When you came up to the sign you held out your hand to grab it as you skid past, stopping your momentum and spinning you around.

You looked around and wondered who the heck would put a sign in the middle of a frozen pond. You guessed it was made for monsters…? You squinted at it as you tried to read it and ignore Sans eyes on you. North…South…Ice…….snow….Uurgggh, fuck it. You couldn’t concentrate. You didn’t bother to meet Sans’ eyes just to perceive more fear. You trudged up North

You spotted a big snowman. Man, even they were bigger than you. You supposed Monsters were all just big. Well, a rock talked why not a snowman? You walked up to give a greeting.

“Hello. I am a snowman.”

You laughed.

“Well, I didn’t think you were a tree!”

He giggled but continued.

“I want to see the world…but I cannot move.”

You looked to him shocked, even the rock could move a little!

“Wha!? Well what can I do for ya?!”

He chuckled at your surprise.

“Well, if you would be so kind, dear traveler please…. take a piece of me and take it very far away.”

“Of course!”

You squinted at him, they seemed to have buttons for eyes so you guessed he could see you. You hesitated. ~~Rock – 0 Snowman – 1~~

“…But you you sure you want me to do it?”

Your eyebrows drew together as you thought of the fear of Sans face.

“Of course, I may be a snowman, but I like to think I’m strong!”

You slowly nodded.

“Thank you…good luck!”

A small piece of snowman engulfed in green magic floated in front of you. You quickly thrustyou’re your open palms and it settled itself in them. You drew it close to your chest and looked back up at the snowman. He simply gave you affirmation in his eyes as you fought a smile. No one gave you a task as gentle as this one before. Your heart pounded as it went in your storage.

“I promise! I’ll keep you safe and show you everywhere!”

He smiled. You asked,

“Do you want anything else?”

“W-Well no it’s fine I’ve already asked so much of you already.”

You vigorously shook your head.

“No way! I won’t leave unless you tell!”

“Well if you would could you please…. show me a dance?”

You opened your mouth as your eyes widened. Of course! You thought for a moment and tugged out your speaker. Then walked to put it on a tree stump nearby.

You figured ballet would be fitting as you played your song and took your position on point. As you went through the dance you were surprised to find you didn’t feel as nearly as awkward as you thought you would. You kicked up some snow to meet your poses for some pizzazz and finished as strong as you could.

You flushed and rubbed the back of your head when he cheered for you.

“Ah man you’re makin’ me blush dude I uh, the truth is I didn’t think I’d be able to do that. I’m not a very uh…gentle person and ballet is so…delicate.”

He smiled.

“You have skills. You shouldn’t let a perception of your nature slow you down.”

You smiled and nodded.

“I’ll see you later snowman!”

“Soon my friend!”

You skipped back down where you came from and keep going down the new undiscovered path.

Your boys!

“SANS! DO YOU REALIZE YOU WERE NAPPING ALL NIGHT?”

“uh I think that’s called…sleeping.”

“EXCUSES EXCUSES!!”

They both turned and spotted you. You stayed standing in front of the paved, snow just in case it was one of those puzzles, but you waved to the both of them.

“heey!”

Papyrus put both of his gloved hands of his orange strong jelly hips…which you ~~tried to~~ pay no attention to.

“OH HO THE HUMAN ARRIVES WITH GUSTO TODAY!”

Aw jeez, nothing got past Papyrus huh? He waved a pointer finger in the air.

“BUT I WILL BE THE ONE WITH THE MOST GUSTO. IN ORDER TO STOP YOU MY BROTHER AND I HAVE CREATED SOME PUZZLES. I THINK YOU WILL FIND THIS ONE…QUTIE SHOCKING.”

You gave him a toothy grin and vibrated with excitement. If your tail was out it’d ironically be wagging like a dog.

“FOR YOU SEE THIS IS AN INVISIBLE…ELECTRICITY MAZE WHEN YOU TOUCH THE WALLS OF THIS MAZE…”

He presented a pretty blue glass ball.

“THIS ORB WILL ADMINISTER A HEARTY ZAP! SOUND LIKE FUN??”

You stopped him midsentence when you nodded vigorously, ready to go. Even Sans looked taken aback but your ready response. Papyrus cleared his throat, your excitement contagious. Papyrus clearly did not know who he was dealing with.

“O-OKAY! YOU CAN GO AHEAD NOW.”

You raised a brow at him but shrugged well… he was the puzzle master. You took a small step forward but before you could even make it to the maze-

_ZZPPZZZTTT_

“Aah!! P-Papyrus are you good??!”

You looked stunned to the tall skeleton that looked like he just got the very life zapped out of him. He shook the burnt pieces off and threw you a grateful look befor-

“SANS!! WHAT DID YOU DO?!”

He screamed hysterically, stomping his feet.

‘Now remember kids, electricity is a dangerous activity to play with. Make sure you are doing it with those who know whats going on or don’t play at all if you don’t know what you’re doing. The charge can be very unpredictable stay safe!’

Atti explained having a PSA.

“i think the human has to hold the orb.”

“OH, OKAY.”

You breathed a sigh of relief as he replied, immediately placated.

He smooth walked right through the maze, to dramatically throw you the orb.

“HOLD THIS, PLEASE!”

You had to jump up and catch it as he speed walked back to his place beside Sans. You had to control your laughter before you could proceed. You tilted your head back and looked up to the celling to not see any of Papyrus’ footprints. You started to walk forward and balance, you laughed, a bit tickled from the vibes of the electricity licking across your skin. When you felt the licks turn rougher you turned in a different direction. You figured you were doing pretty good until you stopped when you caught some pink in your peripheral. You focused on in and realized it as your hair, huh…?

You looked to your boys who looked equally confused but astonished. You smiled and laughed when you realized what was happening. The charge was sticking to you and making your hair float up everywhere. You proceeded to the end, but you knew if you touched anything else, you’d shock one another.

You got closer to the end and your hair started to lose it’s charge. You jumped out of the paved square onto fresh snow. You giggled at their faces when you started to smooth your hair back down.

“I-INCREDIBLE YOU SLIPPERY SNAIL! YOU MUST HAVE USED THOSE HUMAN POWERS OF YOURS THAT MADE YOUR HAIR DANCE.”

You laughed but shook your head.

“Technically, I didn’t do anything. It was actually your awesome powers!”

Poor Papyrus was taken aback from such a complement. His cheek bones tinged orange as he shouted.

“F-FLATERRY WELL NOT WORK ON ME, SCOUNDREL! THIS NEXT PUZZLE SHALL SPELL YOUR DEMISE. IT IS DESIGNED BY MY BROTHER SANS. YOU WILL SURELY BE CONFOUNDED I KNOW I AM! NYEH HEH HEH HEH HEH HEH!”

He ran off into the distance before you could call after him. You ran up to Sans orb in hand.

“he uh…forgot this…”

You said looking down at the orb, feeling a bit guilty keeping a piece of his puzzle he worked so hard on. but sans simply shrugged.

“eh keep it. it’ll give him something to work on again.”

You nodded as he went on.

“hey thanks my brother seems like hes having fun. he also doesn’t get complements too often so thanks for that too.”

You shook your head and laughed

“hey well, I actually didn’t do anything! I was just stating facts it’s a good idea for a puzzle!”

He looked you over probably wondering if you were being genuine, finally he sighed and smiled glancing over to where he ran off.

“by the way… did you see that weird outfit hes wearing?”

‘please don’t call me out please don’t call me out please don’t call me-’

You nodded.

“Heh, oh yeah.”

“well, we made that a few weeks back at a costume party. he hasn’t worn anything else since…. keeps calling it his battle body man, isn’t my brother cool?”

You laughed and nodded.

“Honestly that sounds like something i’d do.”

You thought of an especially cool maid outfit Sans chuckled

“I think you, Papyrus and another friend of ours would get along swell.”

You smiled at him promised to meet him at the next stop and continued on.

Your eyes locked in on a bunny monster with a little cart and umbrella.

_Food?_

You were dying for some more monster food. When you trotted up to him, you noticed he looked a bit down and he was murmuring before you could say anything however, he looked so surprised and happy at you his ears perked up. Hehehe that reminded you of when Hes gets excited. He exclaimed.

“OH, A CUSTOMER!! Hello, would you like some nice cream today? It’s the frozen treat that warms your heart! Now just 15g”

You hummed over the menu and consulted your storage space. You looked up to him your canine teeth sharpening as you proudly declared,

“One of everything!”

He looked elated as he prepared your treats he said,

“I’ve never seen a monster sharpen their teeth on command! that’s really cool!”

You looked shocked and covered your mouth, then cleared your throat,

“hehe yeah, its uhm hereditary but you know the coolest person?”

He hummed that he was listening as he ducked down under his cart.

“Papyrus! He’s really cool!”

“heh he does try hard doesn’t he? He inspires me to keep my business going!”

You two chatted a bit before you bid him adieu, a nice cream already popped in your mouth as you waved goodbye to him, he called.

“Have a super-duper day!”

You came up to a bridge and liked the sound the wood made when it came into contact with your boots as you skipped across. You came across a huge patch of paved snow and a seemingly bouncy snowball. Then looked across the way to a hole, you smiled and started to kick it around to the goal. When you finally got it where you wanted it, you punted it right before it disappeared. It made the goal and a cute little flag popped out, just as you were about to hip hooray you heard,

“Ya having fun over here, kid?”

“Hyyaaa!”

You yelped when you heard Sans deep husky voice right beside your ear. You ended up sitting in the snow looking up at a smug as skeleton his position still leaned over to whisper to you. You stood and dusted yourself off. You stepped back up to him.

“Well, I am in fact enjoying myself!”

You leaned closer to him with a smile.

“Although, you seem to be getting your kicks scaring little girls.”

“You make it seem like I’m just some old werido, I’m only 23 I’m at my peak or whatever and that’s whyy you should support my upcoming business and buy some fried snow.”

“W-What in the world? Fried snow?”

You heard a lot of different fried foods, but snow was a new one. Isn’t that just…trying to cook ice?? Your eyes swirled as you tried to make sense of the blasphemy.

“Magic.”

Sans simply replied.

“I think I’d rather buy some more nice cream… fried snow sounds gross.”

“Cmon kid, don’t knock it till you try it. I’ll even give you a special discount.”

He winked as he appealed to your gluttony. You two went back and forth on the prices before he shamelessly confesses, he didn’t even have the product. You laughed and waved him off.

Your excitement was heightened again, when you saw your boys and some more paved snow with….a ripped page out of a magazine…?

“HUMAN, I HOPE YOU’RE READY FOR…SANS WHERES THE PUZZLE?”

“It’s right there, on the ground.”

His eyes mischievously looked off to the side as you were slowly finding out his tells.

“There’s no way they can get past this one.”

Ah, so you were right! You walked up it and shook off stray snow of the paper.

‘Ah! A word search!’

Hestia piped up excited. You smiled her unabashed enthusiasm was a bit rare but always appreciated. You sat and found the words with Hes helping and watching over your shoulder. You finished up pretty quickly and even colored in the little mascot.

“SANS! THEY SOLVED IT AT THE SPEED OF LIGHT!”

“oops, I knew I should’ve used today’s crossword instead.”

Papyrus whirled on him.

“I CAN’T BELIEVE YOU SAID THAT! IN MY OPINION JUNIOR JUMBLE IS EASILY THE HARDEST.”

“What? Really? That easy peasy word scramble? That’s for baby bones.”

“UN BELIEVABLE, HUMAN!”

Oh boy.

“SOLVE THIS DISPUTE.”

You knew it. You thought for a second.

“Well personally, I think crosswords are harder since you don’t really know if you got the right answer.”

“YOU TWO ARE WERID. IT’S THE SAME SOLUTION EVERY TIME. ITS SO EASY, I JUST FILL ALL THE BOXES WITH THE LETTER Z BECAUSE EVERY TIME I LOOK AT A CROSSWORD ALL I CAN DO IS SNORE! NYEH HEHEHEHE.”

As he runs off like a super villain, and you giggled as you walked up to talk to Sans.

“I feel like crosswords are harder but more boring. The sense of knowing whether your right or wrong is more exciting in a game. He asked me what was harder not which on I enjoy more.”

You smirked as Sans sighed.

“papyrus……. finds difficulties in interesting places. Yesterday, he got stumped trying to ‘solve’ the horoscopes…”

You looked up to the lightly falling snow and remembered to open both eyes.

“I imagine it probably would be.”

 

 

Walking to the next area you gazed upon quite the set up, but first you try again to eat the little sparkly. Coco said it was imperative that you come into contact with them based on his theory. No one questioned Coco, he’s been living for so long after all. If anyone could find out what was going on it’d be Coco. You didn’t mind, you liked the strange little thrill that surged within you every time you touched one.

You read the note and smile pocketing it. You find the food Papyrus left you and pick up with fork and to your terror, your utter horror, the pasta was frozen solid. You couldn’t even remove it from the glassware. You shifted from foot to foot and looked around restless and frustrated. This was horrible utterly abhorrent. Maybe you could do a little twirl to summon your magic and thaw it?? Mmmm, you grumbled trying to find the best course of action without leaving the food Papyrus made for you.

You hover your hands around it and concentrated your magic. Heat, fire, warm, hot, power. Your concentration broke when you felt steam lick against your cheek. Your eyes snapped open and you looked down.

You…you did it! You held the plate and you realized it was a lot lighter than you thought. The momentum sent the pasta flying in the snow.

“Noooo!!!!”

You sat in front of the ruined spaghetti and morned how much work Papyrus probably put into it. He made it just for you and you trashed it. You looked around and quickly took a bite out of the part that wasn’t snow covered like the gremlin you were.  You just couldn’t help it you at least had to have a taste who knew when you would again. You’d probably be thrown in some dungeon never to eat again. A tear glistened in your eye when you realized it was really good, even reheated and thrown in the snow perfectly garlicky and cheesy. Your only solace was you did seem to make a certain mouse very happy. You pulled yourself together looked at the microwave as you wiped your mouth of ice and Mariana sauce and wondered where the hell they found such a microwave with those settings. Only your boys.

You sadly popped another nice cream in your mouth, and kept it moving.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did I mention you really hate wasting food?  
> Later on we’ll learn more of why the two bois seem a bit....different 
> 
> Oh boy guys I’m lookin at my notes for this story and…I think you guys’ll like it I’m trying to think of a surface story concept I’m thinkin I want to continue the story for a bit there idk
> 
> Can you imagine the boys and Ren do pet play and give her a bowl of strawberry milk and first she complains but sans says this is nothing compared to her eating spaghetti out of the snow she sputters and screams “YoU sAw ThAT?!”
> 
> nyheheh self promo  
> If you guys like these stories, it'd be awesome if you'd tip! Kudos is also awesome!  
> https://ko-fi.com/starstrucknightmare


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lets get friendly with Papyrus!

Damn this body, you were just starting to realize how tired you were. Maybe you could switch off more often until you came to an inn. You tried to get your mind off your burning legs.

As great as you were at healing, you still haven’t found a cure for your body’s persistent low stamina.

But you pressed forward and surprisingly Hes spoke up.

‘I uhm…is like to go out… but can y/n front with me?’

They all nodded in agreement and Atti offered,

‘I switch with the both of you if things get dicey.’

Having everything planned out you took your much-needed rest.

Coming into the front for the first time since the ruins was quite a pleasant experience. Despite how hard your heart was pounding in your chest and how achey your legs felt, you came up to such a huge open space. You didn’t know where to check first! You looked around and saw a snow pile fresher than the rest, and next to it bars that were much too high for you to cross. You tried to squeeze though but got stuck hmm strange…You tried to angle yourself but sigh and looked at your butt no such luck before you could feel too out of place in your body you slipped out

The thought of Papyrus’ bars cheered you up and you giggled. Then twirled around in the strangely loose snow. You started to sort out a map under all the snowballs and found a big red X, like a treasure map. You wiggle your boots from the mess and started to head to your mark.

You heard steps quickly approaching you and considering what happened last time, your overprotective system tried to switch with you, but you knew sinister footsteps when you heard them. These weren’t it. You searched the area and saw a dog wearing armor! Complete with a shield and weapons they bounded excitedly towards you. You greeted them with your high pitch baby voice, that they responded just as cutely to. You two started to play, you found very quickly that their neck length corresponded to their level of excitement as you pet their fuzzy head. When they grew too high to pet, you also confirmed you had an animal problem and would probably get along with them better than any other monster.

After the dance, they barked at you and ran away. Probably to do some very important dog monster things. You knelt and shuffled your hands through the snow. Your hand found something metal, a lever! You tugged it to the opposite side, a click sounded, and you supposed you were on the right track. You started to walk back to see if the bars were gone. You hoped you’d be fronting to meet more dog monsters. Wait, if there were dogs were there cats too? Oh boy, you couldn’t wait to meet them.

You smiled to yourself as you passed where the bars used to be and started walking on. Your wish was very quickly granted. Two dogs dressed grim reaper style swept you into a dance. They were highly skilled and clearly cared for one another. You figured if you couldn’t beat them, join them. You got yourself all dirty, snorting to yourself as you had an intrusive thought of Ren eating spaghetti out of the snow as the couple sniffed you curiously. They identified you as a strange puppy and you found an opening to give them some pets.

After bewildering the couple, they went off with their newfound knowledge. This adventure of yours was amazing and you wondered why you hadn’t left earlier. You thought of Toriel and considered calling her. Hmmm, maybe when you found the inn first.

You came up to a simple enough puzzle and sat on the button to take a water break. You summoned your pack and pulled out a pretty sippy cup. You loved how the sparkles in the plastic glittered in the snowy light as you tilted your head back for took a long dip drink an advantage to being in such cold weather is that the ice in your cup took longer to thaw. As you were enjoyed your beverage and looked up trying to figure out how snow was falling, you caught a hint of red in your peripheral. You automatically turned your head to investigate, then promptly spat your water. You locked eyes with none other than Papyrus.

“P-papyrus…! I-I…Er uh- “

You hid the cup behind you and felt an…uncomfortable switch. You tried to speak normally but all that came out was nonsensical babbling. It was Papyrus! Alone! He looked just as surprised as you.

What was going on? Why was he standing right beyond the bars? Where was Sans? Was Papyrus just standing there waiting for you? Aw jeez, you should’ve hurried over instead of fuckin’ with the spaghetti.

Oh Jesus, the spaghetti!

Please don’t ask. Please don’t ask. Please d-

“WHAT?! HOW DID YOU AVOID MY TRAP?!”

You tried clearing your throat to no avail.

“I Well, uh i- “

“AND MORE IMPORTANTLY….”

He narrowed his sockets at you as you proceeded to sweat bullets.

“IS THERE ANY LEFT FOR ME?!”

Damn, he was talking about his spaghetti. Of course, he would. You bit your lip.

“I uh I had…”

How in the world would you tell this sweet boy his cooking froze over, then you tried to reheat it with _human_ magic and in your celebration flung it into the snow. Then had a memorial service by taking a bite out of it, in the said snow.

You told the truth…. a version of it.

You turned your head away and muttered.

“I had to leave it….”

“WOWIE, YOU RESISTED THE TEMPTATION OF MY COOKING…SO YOU COULD SHARE IT WITH ME?”

You blinked at him, not expecting that response but sure.

“FRET NOT, HUMAN. WE MAY DINE ON MY FINE CUTLERY ALL WE PLEASE AT MY PLACE NYHEHEHE!”

You listened to his retreating adorable laughter as you subconsciously clenched the fabric at your chest.

“Oh god…”

Well now, you had some pretty effective incentive to keep going. You moved your ass and quickly solved the puzzle, jogging after Papyrus. You two waved to one another as you came running up and you subconsciously looked around, still no Sans huh? You walked up to him practically buzzing with excitement to speak with him.

“Hi, Papyrus!”

“GREETINGS HUMAN! SIGH…”

His frame sagged as you tried not to giggle when he actually said the word sigh.

“What’s got you down, Papyrus?”

“MY BROTHER STARTED A SOCK COLLECTION RECENTLY HOW SADDENING…”

This took you aback. You squinted an eye and started to smile.

“Just…like a pile of dirty socks?”

“YES! I SWEAR, HE DRIVES ME CRAZY WITH IT! SOMETIMES I WONDER WHAT HE WOULD DO…. WITHOUT SUCH A COOL GUY TAKING CARE OF HIM?? NYEH HEHE HEH!”

“You’re very cool Papyrus! It seems like others think so too. I was talking to some dude running the nice cream stand, he said you’re really cool!”

The was a moment of silence as he looked down at your smile, expression unreadable.

“BUT…OF COURSE HE DID! EVERYONE KNOWS I, THE GRREAT PAPYRUS IS THE COOLEST DUDE AROUND!”

You nod up at him giggling at his pose and walked down the path with him.

“So, what’s this puzzle?”

Your constant excited state seemed to give Papyrus a sort of pleasured surprise. Did…no one else like his puzzles? You sure were having a blast with them. You two came to a stop in front of what looked like a mini maze.

“HUMAN! HMMM…HOW DO I SAY THIS…YOU WERE TAKING A LONG TIME TO ARRIVE SO…. I DECIDED TO IMPROVE THIS PUZZLE….BY ARRANGING THE SNOW TO LOOK MORE LIKE MY FACE.”

You smirked up at him but tried not to giggle too much and let him continue.

“UNFORTUNATELY, THE SNOW FROZE TO THE GROUND NOW THE SOLUTION IS DIFFERENT! AND AS USUAL MY LAZY BROTHER IS NO WHERE TO BE FOUND, I SUPPOSE WHAT I AM SAYING IS…”

He struck a pose perfectly on the passing wind to ruffle up his scarf. Whoa… was Papyrus some kinda weathermonster?

“WORRY NOT HUMAN! I THE GREAT PAPYRUS WILL SOLVE THIS CONUNDRUM! THEN WE CAN BOTH PROCEED, MEANWHILE FEEL FREE TO TRY THE PUZZLE YOURSELF. ILL TRY NOT TO GIVE AWAY THE ANSWER!”

You looked across the whole puzzle this…seemed a step up from the others. Well! That didn’t matter! It was your fault for making him wait in the first place! You were gonna try this puzzle out! And if you couldn’t then you would have longer to chat with him!

You puffed your chest and stepped on the first button. As you went around and round, you quickly found this puzzle was certainly not like the others. Every time you doubled back on a button, you ended up turning it from circles to triangles! As pleasant as the click noise was, you couldn’t seem to solve it! You were frustrated and embarrassed. You knew Papyrus probably wasn’t the type to judge but you couldn’t help but feel stupid. You stepped out of the maze and went to Papyrus for a hint, your tail between your legs.

“AH YOU’VE COME FOR A HINT HAVE YOU?”

You uncharacteristically shyly nodded while pouting slightly.

“WELL…IVE BEEN LOOKING AT THE PUZZLE…AND I THINK THE SOLUTION…”

You were drawn closer to him, waiting for his answer.

“IS TO TURN ALL OF THE XS INTO OS!”

Alright, now he was fuckin’ with you. You snorted and hip bumped him. Then begged for his help.

“DO YOU ABSOLUTELY DAPSOLUTELTY WANT THE ANSWER?”

You played along and got on one knee then, clasped your hands together as you put on your cute face.

“Pleeease Papyrus…?”

Papyrus sighed and put his hands on his hip bones.

“ALRIGHT HUMAN, SINCE YOU GOT ON YOUR KNEES…”

You perked up. Did…did you don’t think you imagined the…tension between you two in that pause? Or were you just being a pervert?

“WE WILL BOTH FINISH THIS DASTARDLY PUZZLE! LET’S GO!”

You too goofed off as you stumbled through the puzzle with Papyrus. Holding hands and stepping on the shapes. He allowed you the honors of jumping on the button to complete the puzzle.

“MY ADVICE HELPED! IT REALLY HELPED YOU! INCREDIBLE IM IMPRESSED! YOU MUST CARE ABOUT PUZZLES LIKE I DO!”

His genuine excitement was so contagious. You started jumped with him too. You spoke through huffs.

“W-well I…I usually avoided them on the surface… they made me feel kinda dumb … guess they all seem so hard but…”

You looked up to Papyrus. His smile sympathetic.

“Your puzzles are a lot of fun!”

His eye sockets went wide. A orange reddish hue spread across his cheek bones.

“N… NYHEHYEHEHEHE!”

He danced away, making a quick escape. His embarrassed (flattered…?) laughter echoed back to you.

‘Wow Ren~ I didn’t know you could swoon someone like that….’

Atti teased.

You flushed and and trudged through the snow. You tried not to smile while thinking of Papyrus’ face. In your dreamlike state, you had barely noticed Sans dragging you back by your hood.

“good job on working with my brother. I see you didn’t even need my help.”

You started to sweat as you realized there was… a strange clip to his voice. The contrast of him shrugging his shoulders and his narrowed eyelights were worlds apart. What was up with him?

“well that’s fine cause I love doing absolutely nothing…”

He closed an eye and looked down on you.

“unless I absolutely dapsolutly have to.”

You found Sans was the type to wait around and bide his time, play petty with a person. He may have a problem with getting friendly with his brother? Well, you were a human… Maybe you should cool it for a bit Sans seemed pretty nice when he wasn’t upset. You just wanted him as a friend. For now, you’d play nice.

“Uh Er, right…”

You averted your eyes and hurried on down the path. You hoped you were imagining the eyes on your back.

In the next area, you came up to a grey scale chess like board. The boys stood across it with some type of machine.

“HEY! IT’S THE HUMAN!”

Papyrus seemed to match your enthusiasm about meeting you. Even with Sans standing by him, you couldn’t help but to give Papyrus nothing more than your own excited attention.

“Hey guys! What’s this?”

“THIS IS A PUZZLE MADE BY GREAT DR. ALPHYS! YOU SEE THESE TILES? ONCE I THROW THE SWITCH…THEY WILL BEGIN TO CHANGE COLOR EACH COLOR HAS A DIFFERENT FUNCTION…”

As he went to explain, your head felt cold. You could barely whip your brain into processing what he was saying, you kept heckin’ drifting off. God, you were tired… You snapped out of it when you saw him look at you expectantly. Shit. He must’ve asked you something.

“Uh sorry what…what was the question…?”

He drew his brow bones together but composed himself, then repeated.

“AHEM, DO YOU UNDERSTAND HUMAN?”

You nodded as your head spun with the motion. You vaguely registered the system yelling at you to focus.

“Hahaha! Of course!”

Your laugh was shaken but you think you pulled off your act. It was what you were best at after all.

“GREAT THEN THERES ONE LAST THING…”

Fucking Christmas.

“THIS PUZZLE IS ENTIRELY RANDOM!! WHEN I PULL THIS SWITCH, IT WILL MAKE A PUZZLE THAT HAS NEVER BEEN SEEN BEFORE! NOT EVEN I WILL KNOW THE SOLUTION! NYEH HEH HEH, GET READY…!”

The puzzle cycled through so many bright colors that almost blinded you. But you couldn’t look away as went faster and faster…. Suddenly, you remembered some song lyrics.

_There’s too many colors_

_enough_

_To drive_

_all of us Insane_

Damn, what was the name of it? Right then, you noticed you were staring down at two simple colors.

Red and pink

You were…. Confused. You slowly looked up at Papyrus. The result seemed to give him a start. He looked incredulous and assumed a ballet stance then, comically twirled away. You let out a huff and stepped gingerly on the pink. (Red usually meant bad so you made sure to avoid those squares.) As you walked up to Sans, he seemed to be averting his eyes…. Was that, guilt you saw on his face?

“actually, that spaghetti from earlier…”

Reeeeeee!!!

“It wasn’t too bad for my brother….”

You exhaled and didn’t say much after that. You decided to keep what you’d done a secret you’d die with. But you vaguely agreed and moved on, Sans seemed lost in wistful thoughts.

You saw the doggie again, deep in concentration of making a snow dog apparently. — As you heard from a cow monster. — You had to fight against Hes not to “take at least one” puppy from their sentry station when you had checked it out.

Thus, your travels went on similarly, solving puzzles, finding the boys, snow, art, playing…tag…? With Sans at one point. Finding a good jarringly _big_ boy that turned out to be not so big? But it wasn’t until you got scared shitless on the bridge of death, you were really hoping… no _counting_ on a town, …Snowdin? Would show up before you were supposed to actually fight Papyrus you guess? You knew you were closing in on your limits when it felt like you body would drop if you stopped walking. Gotta keep pace…1 2 1 2 1 2. You even thought you saw a bit of yellow petals in the corner of your eye. That…simply didn’t make any sense. Flowers can’t grow in the winter. You were…tired…

You pulled heavy feet through the snow. Your boots feeling like lead and your weighted skirt not helping. You were actually glad it was so cold it didn’t bother you so much as the sheer fatigue. Right before you considered switching with Atti just so you could close tired eyes and maybe sleepwalk, you stumbled into something.

You focused your eyes and saw a wooden pole in front of you. You leaned against it for a moment before stepping away. It was a sign. You wiped at your glasses and squinted.

‘WELCOME TO SNOWDIN’

You, you finally…finally you made it! You started to get tunnel vision as you spot a building with the word you had been searching for. INN. You open the door and clambered in. The warmth gave life to you and soothed your throbbing body. You wished you could see the sights, but you were seriously about to fucking faint. You glanced at the couch in the lobby and swallowed. You willed yourself to speak to the nice bunny lady,

You heard something about 80 g.

80 g… Aw fuck.

You were short.

The nice creams…. you tried to tell the lady you could….maybe you could just…close your eyes on the couch for a moment just a…surely they wouldn’t…mind….

Your steps were so heavy, and you weren’t even sure if you made it to the couch.

That was fine though, the floor would do.

You feel like you forgot something.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize if you are waiting for my other undertale stories to update I’ve really been working with this one cause I have big ideas but I’ll be working on the others as well!
> 
> nyheheh self promo   
> If you guys like these stories, it'd be awesome if you'd tip! Kudos is also awesome!  
> https://ko-fi.com/starstrucknightmare
> 
> Support my patreon! I have works for Jojo's Bizzare Adventure, Detriot Become Human, and more Undertale! Ill try my best to keep my three undertale stories on A03 free!  
> https://www.patreon.com/StarstruckNightmare


	10. A Polite Awakening

“Y/N. Y/N.”

There’s a muffling in your head, like its filled with cotton with a static trying to pierce through all the fluff in your consciousness. You reluctantly tune in as your face crumples, not quite liking the floaty nature of your mind. 

You move.

“OH, VERY GOOD MY DEAR. THERE YOU ARE.”

You whimper and quietly whisper his name.

“YES LOVE, AND YOUR NAME?”

You think and think…….and think, your head lolls as you do. You provide a name but not quite sure if it’s yours, but the name seems to fit in your mouth.  

“OKAY, GOOD. ARE YOU ARLRIGHT, REN?”

The voice sounded so uncharacteristically concerned, you had to open your eyes.

“i… i am. Are you okay…? Y-you sound….”

Gaster sat holding you in his lap.

“YOU JUST PASSED OUT FROM EXHASTION FROM ENJOYING BEING TESTED BY SCARY AND LOUD MONSTERS, AND YOURE ASKING ME HOW I AM.”

He shook his head a smile playing on his face.

“YOURE UNBELIEVABLE, BUT YES I AM ALRIGHT.” His eyes looking quiet intensely at your chest, with a hand on you, just below your chest. You flush and slowly cover your breasts, but the Doc simply chuckled.

“DO NOT WORRY. I AM SIMPLY MAKING SURE YOUR SOUL IS IN STABLE CONDITION.”

“r…right.”

You let your arms relax and breathe deeply.

“They weren’t scary, loud but…”

You smile thinking of your conversations with Papyrus. Doc mirrored your relief spread through you now that he was okay and wasn’t worried about you.

“AND HOW DO YOU LIKE THEM?”

“I like them.”

I answered instantly.

“I think they’re still wary of me, but they’re a lot of fun to be around.”

“BOTH OF THEM?”

I shuffled in his hold played with my fingers, looking down.

“well, they’re both really fun to hang out with-”

“DO YOU THINK THEYRE BOTH CAUTIOUS OF YOU.”

He said clarifying and blocking your every way to skirt around the subject. I sighed and frowned in contemplation.

“Yeah, they’re both cautions of me… Papyrus is a lot better at hiding it, but he still mentally distances himself from me. He…. hmm I don’t know, but I do want to hang out with him and get to know him better…”

You start to sweat when he asks,

“AND SANS?”

“…”

You looked away for a moment and took a breath. Then thought about the elusive creature that was Sans.

“I don’t like the way he looks at me when he thinks I’m not looking.”

You didn’t really want to look at his face, but you heard the gentle pity anyway.  

“…HOW?”

“…. Frightful.”

I looked to the Doc; I never saw in that in him even when our system was in disarray. When we were all scared and confused. When we had barely knew ourselves in a scary unfamiliar place.

“Well doc I didn’t know your certifications included therapy too”

He twitched fighting back a smile but shook his head

“STOP, YOU CAN’T PUT WALLS UP WITH JOKES.”

You snort as he grumbles something about ‘the both of you are a mess...’ Then the two of you lapse into silence, the doc lays his hand on your head.

“WELL, YOU ALL HAVE BEEN THROUGH A LOT HAVENT YOU? YOU NEED TO SPEND MORE TIME WITH THEM. MAYBE… IT COULD SOOTHE THE CHAOS IN YOUR HEAD.”

You nodded, shoving upsetting expressions and useless feelings out of your head.

“I’ll try.”

Silence fell over us and suddenly a lump is thrust down your throat. You tear yourself from him, still sat in his lap, (the tears were coming fast and hard) but held a hand to his chest as and turn your face away from him.

“WHATS WRONG, MY DEAR…?”

His voice trailed off when he saw your shaking shoulders. You hated this. Absolutely despited it. You did not want to cry in front of anyone, but it suddenly hit you and you couldn’t help it. You didn’t want anyone stuck with the responsibility of consoling you because when you started, nothing could bring you to stop. Then they’d surely feel bad and you’d feel even worse. A terribly idiotic but effective cycle to take you down.

You should’ve been happy. You should be so grateful you got out of your shitty situation. Everyone was so kind and Toriel was probably willing to let you visit, or even go back to stay with her if things got to rough. Shit. These people that suddenly were around were so good to you, fuck it got you tipped over the edge. No one’s loved you –well, that wasn’t true.-- no one loved you like you needed it, and now that you got the thing you most longed for, after an eternity and a half, you really felling some type of way.

Gaster didn’t say anything, just pulled you close.

The very stupid but sweet gesture, you tried to hold it in, tried to quite down to show his efforts were appreciated and were helping but your body wasn’t having it. You sob harder into him. Your cries reverberating deep into the darkness.

\--

You start to come to and… your body felt fine. Other than being a bit groggy and needing to pop a few joints. Although confusion is laid thick on your brain. You reassess yourself first. You are…  Fuck okay let’s do a process of elimination. Cake and Rosey were dormant, currently. Atti was almost never awake when the body first rose. Coco was around the gate. Hestia was…. around? Soooo, Y/n and Ren. We were in control of the body. Now that was done, where were you?

You arched your back and stretched out your arms and legs. Dull refreshing pops sounded through you.  You were laid on a couch as big as a full bed. You could easily shift around without coming close to the edge. You supposed it made since, monsters were so large. Although you could tell there was some glitter on it? You supposed it wasn’t too strange, you could use glitter once and see it literally everywhere for the next few months.

You were draped by a weighty blanket with a wolf scene on it. The sight made you smile with familiarity. The floor reminded you of an arcade pattern. Purple back ground and varies weird random multicolored lines everywhere. A very large tv screen sat on its stand opposite the wall that the couch you laid on was pushed up against. Next to it a sock with what looked like post it notes next to it; you were curious but couldn’t read from the couch.

At the end of the couch where your feet where, was a nightstand littered with all types of books on and around it. On the wall next to it was a book case with and what looked like loose-leaf papers in a few of the books. You spotted a staircase and what you assumed was a dinner table. On the wall were the tv was pushed up against, was an entry way to what smelled like a kitchen. Trickles of light filtered in through a large window next to the couch. It made the house seem sleepier and more ethereal.

You were… in pajamas but you weren’t in any pain, so you didn’t think too hard on it. For some reason you weren’t too alarmed just judging from the nature of those two, you did try and keep in mind you did just meet them. Although you were curious on who fumbled with your clothes. The thought made you snort with either skeleton. At least… you thought you were in the skeletons house, considering the marinara sauce smell wafting from the kitchen and the musty ketchup smell from the couch. Suddenly the thought of one of them changing your clothes becomes a lot less amusing. Had one of them seen your tail? Your hat sat on its place on your head, but they could have definitely seen it right? You put more thought into what could have happened.

Both of them were likely to be reluctant to remove your clothes, even if they had seen a human before. From what you’ve seen so far, monsters generally had higher moral code. Although with the moral code came concern for your health. You don’t remember much from yesterday, but you could guess you were wet and cold. The human body’s response will be to shiver and turn flush. You weren’t sure about Sans, but Papyrus seemed the type to care for one he just met. Maybe…maybe he undressed you? Sans didn’t seem to want to deal with the drama of it. (Although he did seem pretty interested in your ass yesterday.) You could only hope to the stars he did it in private and didn’t tell Sans…

Should you hoof it now and thank them later? No that’d be rude, considering what you last remember they carried you here. If that wasn’t call for an in-person apology than you didn’t know what did. Oh man, now that you thought of it, you probably really startled the inn keeper and their kid. A human passing out in their lobby suddenly.

“OH GOOD, YOU’RE UP!”

You jumped like you got caught. Papyrus looked ecstatic to see you awake, judging by the way his hands were by his cheeks. He seemed to fling a bit of marinara sauce at his face since his spatula was in his hands. He looked quite adorable with his chefs’ hat and a well-worn apron draped down his tall spindly frame. You hold the blankets closer to your chest and flush, thinking of your previous deductions of him possibly dressing you. Before you could greet him, he continues and walks towards you.

“IM SO GLAD YOU’RE OKAY. MRS. BENETÈ CAME TO ME TALKING ABOUT AN EXHAUSTED CUSTOMER THAT HAD PASSED OUT! IM SO SO SORRY I PUSHED YOU SO HARD!”

Huh, he was this loud in the morning too. A dedicated enthusiast. Even as your ears were ringing, you felt warm with his concern for you. You figure Papyrus is the one who took care to you. He pulled you in a tight hug and smells of spaghetti and meat enveloped you with him. Your heart jumped up, excitement chasing away the grogginess. You’ll finally get to eat Papyrus’ great spaghetti! You feel so mushy, that the feelings bubbling up may have enacted a switch. Papyrus looks at you with another apology on the tip of his tongue.

“I’M SO VERY SORRY. I SIMPLY CAN _NOT_ LEAVE MY COOKING TO HAVE ANOTHER INCIDENT ON OUR HANDS. I’M STILL FINISHING UP BREAKFEAST. DO YOU THINK YOU CAN WAKE MY BROTHER UP?”

You nod your head.   

“Sure! Also don’t worry! I’m feeling pretty good despite the circumstances yesterday. I should be apologizing for my unconscious body causing so much trouble for you all. I’m really sorry about all that, I should probably apologize to…. Mrs. Benete…?”

“OH NO! I WOULDN’T WORRY TOO MUCH, SHE AND HER LITTLE ONE WERE JUST WORRIED ABOUT YOU IS ALL.”

Papyrus smiled. You gave him a sweet smile of your own. He looks at you for a moment and you feel your face warm again as your eyes drift off to the side. Eye contact was never your strong suit.

“I-I’ll uh get him up now!”

“PLEASE DO!”

He stepped back as you untangled yourself from cozy blankets. You stand you slowly start to walk backwards to the stairway.

“So, should I just knock or…”

“OH NO. YOU’LL HAVE TO PREFORM VARIOUS ACTIONS OF GYMNATICS TO PERSADE HIM INTO CONSCIOUSNESS. I CANNOT TELL YOU WHAT WORKS BECAUSE IT SEEMS TO BE DIFFERENT EVERYTIME! I EVEN TRIED TO DOCUMENT IT.”

He says as a matter of fact. Oh dear.

“Uh should I…really be the one to wake him then…?”

Papyrus waved off your concern.

“ITS FINE, HE WONT CARE IF HE EATS. AS LONG AS HE GETS UP, I WONT EITHER.”

He points the spatula at you, and suddenly you realize how strange it is that he’s cooking spaghetti with a spatula.

“BUT DO TELL ME WHAT ROUSES HIM AWAKE. I’D LIKE TO DOCUMENT IT FOR LATER USE.”

You giggled and turned to ascend up the steps.

“Well, if everyone’s okay with it!”

You got to the top and he shouts from within the kitchen.

“LAST DOOR ON THE RIGHT.”

“Thank you!”

Your called back, your little voice nowhere near the scope of his. The knot in your stomach superficially eased up. Well if Papyrus saw anything, he didn’t question you on it and nothing on his face portray anything.

‘Or once you get alone, he may ask.’

Ren mentions. The knot tense up again and you want to make a mental note not to stay too long alone with Papyrus, but you also want to get to know him better without Sans giving you his weird looks. You sigh and hold your hands behind you scoping out the place. The first door had many graphics of varies things on it. It reminded you of the generic teens room décor. The ‘KEEP OUT’ tape, the stop sign, the sign had cute intricate designs on them. There was also a page tacked onto his door. It seemed to be torn from a magazine. It was a pair of black and white oxford styled shoes. They looked awesome you liked Papyrus’ style. You guess they’re dance shoes, and as you went down the hall you suddenly wondered what style both the boys danced. Would it be something locally popular or something of their own style?

Lost in your musings, you quickly arrive at the last door. You had to admit, even though you were given permission you felt a bit strange trying to wake him up. In a way, you just met him yesterday not to mention your general wariness of Sans the Skeleton.

Ren snorted humorlessly.

‘Not as much as he is of you apparently…’

It was true, like you told Gaster, he did also seem cautious of you. You knock on the door before you can consciously acknowledge the theories and what monsters have said to you floating around in your head. Your heart pounds as you wait for a response.

Ack! The social anxiety has its grips on you today. You wish you could shake it off like a bad joke. You try to tell yourself that your head is blowing this way out of proportion. This is the thought you hang onto as you turn the knob and open the door.

The first thing you hear is a deep groan. You supposed he was used to this. You make sure to keep the door open so the light and pleasant smells can filter in.

“Sans? Papyrus says di- breakfast is ready.”

You try to squint in his room, but the darkness is palatable. You see only the faint outlines of things scattered around the floor and up against walls but was able to make out his bed. You considered opening the blinds on the back wall but didn’t want to trip on anything. Plus, you doubted you had the guts to go deeper into the black, so you simply approach Sans’ bed.

“Sans, please get up.”

The lump of blankets shuffled around.

“Saaanss.”

You called in a singsong voice. The lump started shaking rapidly as you cocked your head at it. You realized he was giggling. The sound made you smile but you try to come off as stern.

“Okay, now you’re just messing with me.”

He snickered louder and suddenly the dark room didn’t seem so ominous anymore. With a rush of impulsivity, you stepped closer to his bed and leaned your body on the lump.

“Saaans, Papyrus made breakfast for us!”

You said laid out on the lump he stopped shuffling for a moment, and you thought he was going to get up, so you started to give him room to. Then suddenly you were flipped over!

“I know that voice anywhere, heestiaa.”

Sans drew out your name like how you did with him. He smiled giddy on top of you. His usually dull eyelights practically glowing in the dark of his room. His smile is contagious and makes you think of all the conversations you had together behind a door.

He put wiggling phalanges up to you and you started giggling before he even made contact. You wiggled under him and started laughing when he tickled up your sides, but he abruptly stopped and looked to you. You caught your breath and looked right back. (Your eyes slightly looking off to the side.) He seemed a bit surprised at himself covering his mouth with a hand although you could still make out the glow of his…blush! You didn’t know what to think you were just flattered. He seemed to contemplate something judging by his furrowed browbone as he looked off to the side. Before you could ask what, he was thinking of, he rolled off you.

“ill be down in a sec, promise.”

You struggled up still a bit winded. He throws you a little more in-character smile before walking into what you assumed was his closet.

“Alright, but don’t think I’ll forget this!”

You trotted out of the room in an amazing mood. Sans seemed to be warming up to you and Papyrus was making you spaghetti. Needless to say, you were hyped. You ignored pursing thoughts and walked across the living room into the kitchen as Papyrus was setting the table.

“Y-Y/N??”

You snapped to attention and Papyrus was looking at you in disbelief.

“Wh-what?”

“YOU…GOT SANS UP?”

“O-oh yeah he got up. I think he’s still getting ready though…”

“OH MY GOD!!”

He exclaimed again causing you to yelp. Was it bad you were getting chummy? You would have thought he was happy to make a new friend considering how standoffish Sans usually was.

“What?!”

Papyrus calms himself upon seeing your reaction. Then reaches up to slide his hat off, gets on a knee and holds your shoulders. The close eye contact making your face warm.

“Y/N. YOU WERE ONLY UP THERE FOR 3 MINUTES. I EVEN HEARD GIGGLING! SIMPLY UNTHINKABLE! IT TAKES ME AT _LEAST 15_ TO GET HIM TO EVEN _CONSIDER_ GETTING UP! I DON’T THINK I EVEN CARE HOW YOU DID IT I JUST-”

He got cut off from getting all choked up, slapping a hand to his mouth. You let out a breath you weren’t aware of holding. Ahh okay, you were getting it now. Papyrus also eased up when he felt your shoulders drop in his hands. He looked so happy; he was close to tears. His nose bridge along with his cheekbones becoming flush orange. Jeez, and here you thought you did something wrong!

Papyrus lets your shoulders got in favor of grabbing your waist. You instinctively wrap your arms around his neck as he sweeps you up in a big hug and dances around the kitchen. You both laugh and cry around plates of steaming spaghetti, just fuckin’ stoked to be a part of one another’s lives.

You weren’t sure how long later, but you jumped in Papyrus arms startled by the figure in the corner of your eye.

“someone’s birthday?”

Sans teased, leaning against the doorframe. Papyrus wiped his and your eyes as he rolled them.

“NO! SOMETHING EVEN BETTER HAPPENED!”

He took your hand doing a little deft 1 2 step that reminded you of the cha cha, then spun around one last time before setting you down.

“YOU GOT UP BEFORE NOON!”

“I know, quite an anclockmipshment for me huh?”

“SANS I SWEAR TO GOD-”

 

 

 

After you all settled down, you all sat to eat. You let ren take over since it just seemed right but made sure she knew to behave herself in-front of Sans. The food smelled amazing and if it weren’t for the eggs and orange juice on the side, you would’ve thought it dinner time. The whole meal was Papyrus’ spaghetti with eggs and toast with orange juice on the side. It all smelled amazing e-except for hmm now that the food wasn’t covered in snow and frost, you could tell there was a thin layer of…

“Er Papyrus, this, is this real glitter?”

“YES! ITS MY PERSONAL TOUCH! WELL, I SUPPOSE ITS METTATON’S BUT NEVER MIND THAT. PLEASE TRY IT OUT!”

Eh you’ve had worst and if what you tasted buried in snow was good, this had to be amazing. Sans watched you curiously surprised as you swirled the pasta around the fork and picked up a meatball, glitter and all. Then started to eat up, you try not to think to hard on the light crounch between bites. You were so engaged in the garlic and hot savory goodness; you jump when you open your eyes from bliss and feel Papyrus’ nose bridge pressed up against your own.

You’re even more jostled when he yells.

“SO?? WHAT DO YOU THINK?”

You immediately blurt.

“Good!”

He looked like you’d just proposed. He held himself together enough to lean back from you and puff out his chest.  

“BUT OF COURSE, YOU WOULD THINK SO! THIS IS UNDOUBTEDLY THE BEST BATCH IVE MADE YET!”

“sure is bro.”

You smile and go for the orange juice just before you take a sip of the cool beverage, you noticed that oh. Here too, there is glitter. You would’ve thought it pretty, had your throat didn’t feel so scratchy…

You…don’t do anything about it though. The two are engaged in witty banter and for some reason you’re too afraid to speak up for something that wasn’t glitter lodged. You’d just go out and get your own water sometime.

“BUT IM SO GLAD YOURE DOING ALRIGHT NOW.”

Papyrus looked back to you with that sweet smile of his.

“yeah. you really gave me a spook when Papyrus came in carrying you unconscious.”

Wh- What was that look?!  Was that a threat? For passing out?? Or did he think you made an elaborate hoax to get Papyrus to carry you? Was he upset you were just weak?? Heck! You needed help interpreting, but all your people-person alters were sleep! You’re not good at reading subtle! Looks! help!

“but ah sorry kid, don’t remember humans being so w-!”

Your brows raise as Papyrus gives Sans a sharp look. It seemed too subtle a look to be on this boisterous skeleton’s face. Sans visibility sweats and seems to be trying his best to hold back a wince.

“Er uh I mean sorry we- “

Another look. Sans squirmed uncomfortably under the look.

“uh…. I should’ve noticed when you were all tuckered out, kid. won’t happen again.”

Papyrus looked satisfied so, so were you. You look to Sans and shake your head.

“It’s alright. I hide those kinds of things pretty well.”

Now Papyrus gives you a look. It’s not sharp, but once again, you can’t really decipher it. You ask the question that’s been on your mind for a while now, you try not to think of Flowey when you ask it.

“So, uh I should I….? Does everyone know I’m a human? Do I keep that secret?”

The two hum in thought.

“WELL… IT DOESN’T SEEM LIKE ANYONE HAS KICKED UP A FUSS?”

Sans broke eye contact and said.

“usually only the old folks even remember an inkling of what happened and what human even look like.”

He shrugs off his sudden coldness and says.

“if you want, you can tell them. there’s some who will know, but I doubt they’d do anything.”

“Well I’m glad it was you two who found me. Ironically, this is the best I’ve felt when I woke up since I was in the ruins.”

You miss the look Sans gives you when you try and go in your pocket, only finding you had none. You were still in your pjs. You turned back to them.

“What’s the time?”

“IT’S A GLORIOUS 7:15 AM!”

You look at him, blinking for a moment. Then slowly smile.

“You uh, I guess you don’t need a watch?”

“NOPE! MY INTERNAL CLOCK IS THE BEST OF THE BEST.”

Your smile gets bigger at his skill and sheer enthusiasm but know Toriel won’t be up this early. You’ll have to call later and tell her… tell her what? You are now are in a kind of acquaintance’s house that changed your clothes after you passed out of exhaustion while playing puzzles together? You take a breath and confront your biggest problem head on.

“We uh, well thank you so much for literally saving me. I’ll make sure to pay you back, but uhm I shouldn’t overstay my…well I suppose I wasn’t even welcome in the first place but I- “

Papyrus suddenly grabs your fiddling hands. The fabric of his gloves felt nice but sturdy, he had a little smile as he declared.

“YOURE STAYING HERE.”

Your eyes drift over to Sans and he simply looks at the scene with a lazy smile. You’re finding it very hard to turn down a place to stay after the literal icy hell that was Snowdin. Although you didn’t want them to spend resources on you and turn into an inconvenient liability. Your face turns sheepish as you’re your tiny voice asks.

“I Uh, you sure.”

“YES! SANS AND I HAVE DISCUSSED IT IN DEPTH LAST NIGHT. RIGHT HERE AT THIS TABLE IN FACT, WHEN YOU WERE UNCONSCIOUS IN THE LIVING ROOM! WE CAN NOT HAVE A REPEAT OF WHAT HAPPENED YESTERDAY. A POOR EXHUSTED HUMAN PASSING OUT IN SOME UNKNOWN PLACE?! I SIMPLY WILL NOT ALLOW IT.”

“yup. what, he said. it’ll be easier to keep an eye socket out for ya.”

You didn’t even think of the implications of what he said, but Ren did. She simply rolled her eyes but didn’t have the heart to tell you when she saw your face light up in relief and excitement. You jumped to your feet and reached across the table. Pulling them both in a tight embrace. Papyrus smiled but Sans looked gruffly surprised. Jeez, it sure was hard to threaten you when you’re really heckin’ adorable. Ren blew a raspberry that Sans couldn’t see.           

You pulled back from them, still feeling that sweet dopamine rush and had to keep talking.

“Well uh, what are the rules?”

The two looked to each other. You looked between the both of them continuing.

“Uh are there a lot? Did I break one!?”

“no no it’s just, well, we don’t have any rules. just do whatever.”

“IT IS NOT A RULE, BUT I POLITELY ASK YOU DON’T END UP LIKE SANS WITH YOUR SOCKS.”

You smile immediately.

“Oh yeah! I remember you telling me about that.”

“aw cmon bro. why are you goin’ and telling all my secrets sock shenanigans.”

You giggle which grabs their attention.

“Hehe try saying that three times fast. Secret sock shenanigans secret scot- crap.”

“SECRET SOCK SHENANIGANS SECRET SOCK SHENANIGANS SCECRET-…. IVE BEEN JAPED!!”

Sans tried next.

“secret sock shenanigans secret sock shenanigans secret sock shenanigans.”

Papyrus and I looked to one another in shock then to sans, who’s grin perked up higher. Considering Sans pretty much always used contractions and mumbled when he spoke, our banter went back and forth before Papyrus exclaimed,

“OH! I HAVE TO BE AT UN- “

He stopped short when his eyelights suddenly went out. He ironically looked like a deer in the headlights, when the silence continued to stretch on, you were visibly confused. Sans seemed to be too. He was about to ask what was wrong before it seemed whatever made Papyrus silently panic, dawned upon him too. You finally started to ask what just happened.

“Uh- “

“HUMAN!”

“y/n.”

They both looked to you and seemed to be engaged in a competition on who could startled you the most. You jumped.

“I’VE JUST THOUGHT OF SOMEONE YOU NEED TO KEEP SECRET FROM.”

Right after, Sans said.

“actually, you need to not meet them. Ever.”

“YES! THAT WOULD BE BEST.”

“Uh so who…?”

They both begin frantically explaining who this monster is I should avoid at all costs. It was hard and frightening to take all the slightly panicky information in, but you get the general gist. The Captain of The Royal Guard (Their title alone frightening enough for you to steer clear.) was a bad motha. They beat up bad guys and could dance just about anyone into the ground. Her fiery passion was filled with her defeating humans, especially since the last one. Nothing was scarier than hearing a scary person told from other’s alarmed point of view.

“Well h- hey don’t worry too much! I’m a fricken wimp, the only way we’d meet if she seeked, Er Uh sought me out and she doesn’t know I exist so…”

Less panicked but still fidgety worried looks.

“And uh hey! I’ll probably be staying in Snowdin. For whatever reason, if I’m struck over the head with adventurous impulses, I’ll come to you two and you can show me something new in the snow forest or somethin’ I promise ill steer clear.”

They seemed to relax at that, and Papyrus smiled patting you on the head.

“WELL AT LEAST THAT’S GOOD TO KNOW. IM GOING TO MEET UP WITH THEM TO START MY MORNING TRAINING THERE IS A ROUSE THAT I MUST KEEP AFLOAT.”

You nodded and waved as he left.

“Bye!”

“SEE YOU TONIGHT, HUMAN!”

As you dropped your arm you really hoped you haven’t worried them too much. Maybe… maybe it would’ve been better to find something else? You sigh as you finish up your food.

“hey kid why the long face? I know my bros cooking isn’t the best but that was pretty good for him. And Undyne’s pretty wild but I doubt you’ll have problem if you stay around town. She doesn’t really like it here anyway. She’s a bonefied fish lady.”

You giggled at the pun, immediately lifting your mood with the thought he was trying to cheer you up. Sans is sat right by you collecting the dishes on the table. The action seemed strange, considering it was Sans doing it. You watched his hands move as you spoke, in a bit of a daze.

“I just… I feel like maybe I’m being more trouble than I’m worth. M-maybe I should just go work and stay at the inn?”

You said wringing your hands. Sans brows furrowed when he looked at you. Like he was trying to figure you out.

“you’re not worth….? no, we aren’t letting you stay because you’re valuable to us. we’re letting you because you’re a friend.”

 You looked to him; your eyes widened a bit.

“’sides the inn is way too expensive after all the nice cream ya bought.”

You…don’t remember buying that much? Although if Ren got a taste its likely she bought them out. You sigh but look back to Sans.

“you…”

You smile.

“Thank you, Sans.”

His face lit up a bit and he shoves his hands in his pocket. Trying his best to disperse to disperse the intimate air.

“er sure kid. we’re not expecting you to pay us back or anything.”

He snorts.

“well, papyrus wants you to pick up your socks but-”

You ring out a laugh as Sans grins.

“ah speaking of socks, do you know where my clothes are?”

Sans face lights up fully at your question, he chokes dropping a dish back in the soapy sink.

“y-yeah t-there uh there over here.”

He hurriedly dries his hands after the last dish pointedly not facing you. You simply trail behind following him out of the kitchen, giggling he turns back a bit.

“somethin’ funny?”

“n-no.”

You struggle to stop giggling as he opens the door to the laundry room.

“’s on the rack.”

You thank him as he leaves. You got to the rack where it was hung looking good as new. You smiled looking over it and were surprised you didn’t see any t…. Oh…. Oh!

They were just barely visible, but there were teeny tiny sew stiches on the fabric you flushed immediately and felt increasingly warm inside. You were reminded, once again, that your hosts were the best.  As you dress yourself spot your phone on the counter top are instantly relieved it didn’t go through the wash. You wonder about everything’s that’s happened and what is yet to be and a song that doesn’t seem to want to leave your head. What the hell have you found yourself into?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you guys know the song the reader thought about make sure to tell her it driving her mad 
> 
> Uhhhh sorry to the people who like super shy sans hes not so timid after…the incident
> 
> Aaaaa also please let me know if when I mention the “ghost” alters reacting to things by the main body becomes confusing. i'll try to clarify but just think of it as those comics where chara’s ghostly body followed Frisk around reacting to things... but like there’s multiple of them and they can only take control of the body at designated times   
> Should the slim chance of any of you having DID don’t worry I’m a multiple myself and these is mostly my interpretation of it. I know writing about it is a bit of a sore spot in the community. I’m not some single weirdo trying to but the next person who made split or glass or whatever….but I am single heh call me ;)
> 
> anyway Ill be at Dreamcon in Waco Texas!! Ill also be doing a panel called Fanfiction fun!(undertale) its 18+ soo you guys can hear me talk about undertale and writing in general. (and probably jojo) so come on over! Dont worry ill be as nervous as you this is my first panel. *sweats*  
> last note im thinking of posting my undertale fanfiction with the reader being cis male! theres not a lot of them so i thought id take a crack at it! so watch out for it!
> 
> I have a Twitter, Tumblr and Instagram! I’m usually on my tumblr talking about upcoming stories, when story chapters will come out and you can ask me thing! I also post musings and such I usually keep most of my art on my Instagram  
> https://mobile.twitter.com/StarstruckNigh1  
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/starstrucknightmare24  
> https://www.instagram.com/starstrucknightmare/
> 
> nyheheh self promo   
> If you guys like these stories, it'd be awesome if you'd tip! Kudos is also awesome!  
> Support my patreon! I have works for Jojo's Bizzare Adventure, Detriot Become Human, and more Undertale! Ill try my best to keep my three undertale stories on A03 free!  
> https://www.patreon.com/StarstruckNightmare


End file.
